Fate, Love and Jealousy
by EvilQueenRegina
Summary: So what if Cora never gave Zelena up? What if Zelena and Regina grew up together? What if Zelena was the one who married King Leopold? And what if Regina actually went into the tavern to meet her true love? Zelena will cast the curse in a jealous rage. She will take a bit of happiness from everyone in the Enchanted Forest. Will the Saviour come to save them? OUTLAW QUEEN!
1. Chapter 1

She looked down at the little baby lying in the crib and she couldn't quite believe she had managed to pull it off. She had managed to convince the stupid gullible man that she was his. It had been a rush of course. To marry him, to tell him about the baby, to convince him; well that part had been easy. He was so desperate for a child that he would believe anything if it gave him one. She smirked and walked around the crib and over to the window. She basked in her new found glory. She had won. Beat all the everyone that said she couldn't do it. Rise from the bottom and up to the top. She had big ideas for herself, always had and always would and now her ideas would move onto her daughter.

She had married a prince thinking one day perhaps she would be queen. That dream was dashed as she heard just how far away she was from becoming queen. She had felt the anger rise up in her when she was told it would be unlikely she would become a queen. She would forever be below that. But now she had a daughter. A daughter she could pass on that plan to. She would make sure her daughter became queen even if it was the last thing she would ever do.

She was not the maternal type. She had hardly touched the baby since she had arrived. Her husband on the other hand wouldn't leave the child. Always wanting to see her, pick her up. Too much love and care in her mind. She would be hard and firm on the child. Mould her into a perfect princess, perfect princess to turn to a perfect queen. Her daughter would have power.

She heard a cackle behind her and she turned on her heel to see a man with sparkling gold skin standing by the crib looking down at the child. She narrowed her eyes watching the man very carefully. She knew what this man was capable of. There would be no deals made today.

"My my Cora she is a beauty. Such a shame she is not the kings." He smirked.

Cora began to walk towards him slowly. She hadn't moved her gaze from him. "Details details." She said waving her hand. "What the king does not know will not hurt him."

"Oh how wicked." The man cackled. Cora had a slight smile on her face. She reached the crib and looked down at the sleeping baby not much emotion being felt. "So the name?" The man asked.

"Zelena." Cora said simply.

"Zelena." He repeated. He repeated it a few more times and then looked up at Cora. "I can sense great power. It appears she has taken the gift of magic from you."

Cora nodded. She looked up at the man. "It appears so. If it's a deal your angling at Rumplestiltskin then you can leave now. I have no deals to make with you." She placed a hand on the crib ready to move the baby if she needed to.

"I am not here for any such thing." He said walking around the crib, closer to Cora. "I am here just to lay eyes on the baby, to gather a name and just to see how much power the dear little one possesses."

"Well that might have to wait until later. She is only a few days old." Cora replied. She turned her head towards the door as she heard footsteps. She then turned back to where Rumplestiltskin stood. "Leave. You need to leave." She demanded. She knew if anyone walked into the room and saw Rumplestiltskin, the dark one, in the room it would not look good.

He smirked at her one last time. "Goodbye dearie." He said before he disappeared in the puff of smoke just as the king entered the room. The man walked over to the crib and leaned down picking the child up not even acknowledging Cora. He smiled down at the child. Cora didn't say a word. She knew she should probably feel guilty. Guilty for making this man think he is the father f the little girl in his arms. But she didn't. She wouldn't feel guilt. Not when she had gotten so far to get near to what she wanted and not when she would soon have everything she wanted. Even if she would have to live that through her daughter at least one of them would have the life and power she craved.

_Four years later…_

Zelena frowned as she looked down at the little baby in her mother's arms. She was not so sure she liked this. Over the past few days she had never seen her parents. They were too busy with this new baby to see her. That she didn't like. She was the certain of attention. She was the princess. She demanded attention and she got it when she wanted it. But now there was a new little princess and she demanded the attention and she got the attention. This did not happen in Zelena's perfect world.

"What do you think Zelena?" Henry asked looking down at Zelena. "What do you think of your baby sister?"

"I don't like her." She huffed folding her arms across her chest.

"Zelena." Cora scolded. "Regina is your sister you do not say that about your sister."

Zelena rolled her eyes. _Regina this and Regina that. That's all I hear now!_ She couldn't help but feel angry at her little sister. The girl that stole everything from her. Her mother seemed to spend much more time with this baby than she did with her, even before Regina was around. Everyone wanted to see Regina, everyone talked about Regina. _Well what about me?! _Zelena frowned even more as the baby looked up at her. Staring up at her. She didn't like her little sister. She would never like her little sister.

"She's beautiful." Henry said as he looked down at Regina. Hearing this Zelena was even less happy. _Stupid baby! _ The jealousy was rising up in Zelena. She moved away from the bed and stomped away. Reaching the door she turned round to see that nobody had noticed that she had left. Nobody seemed to care she wasn't beside them. This made her feel worse about her little sister. This was not how things were meant to be. She was meant to be the centre of attention. It wasn't fair. She didn't like it. Not one little bit. She stomped all the way to her bedchambers.

She threw things, she stamped her feet, she screamed. Anything to let her anger out. She moved her hand and objects flew across the room. As she had grown a little her power had grown also. She could move things, make things appear. She stopped and threw herself onto her bed. Life was about to get harder for Zelena and she wasn't a fan of it at all.

**So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please leave a review to let me know what you think and what you may like to see happen etc :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Seventeen years later…_

As the years had gone on the relationship between Zelena and Regina had not developed into a loving sisterly one. They were not close to one another. They did not share secrets, they did not spend much time together. The only time they spent together was the time they **had **to spend together. Regina had been the apple of her father's eye and her mother, although never showing much love to either girl, had always seemed to favour Regina. This making Zelena grow more and more angry with her sister, more and more jealous of her and the hatred just grew. Her sister was thin with curves in all the right places. She had long dark brown hair with a gentle curl as it reached the bottom. Her eyes big and brown most people seemed to get lost in those eyes. Zelena however was thin but her curves didn't seem to form like Regina's. Her hair was an auburn colour and did not seem to bounce off her shoulders like Regina's. Her eyes nobody seemed to get lost in. Nothing she did was like Regina. Her little sister was the bain of her life.

She sighed as she walked across the field with Regina by her side. This was a time where they had to be in each other's presence. Both having a riding lesson meant they were made to walk to the stables together, neither wanting it but neither arguing with their mother. They both knew better. Zelena looked over at Regina. She could already feel the green eyed monster in her rising as they got closer to the stables. Regina was great at rising a horse. She had been great from the first moment she sat on one. Zelena on the other hand was not so good. She hated horse riding finding it uncomfortable and ridiculous. But she couldn't help but wish she could be better at it than Regina was.

"Mother said King Leopold is coming to the castle today." Regina said breaking the silence between them attempting to make small talk.

"Is he?" Zelena said uninterested tone showing in her voice.

"Him and his young daughter, Snow White." Regina continued. She could sense that her sister was not interested but decided to continue. "Mother's planning a big dinner. I think she is out to impress."

"Well being a king you would want to impress." A sarcastic tone now taking over her uninterested one.

Regina rolled her eyes at Zelena's sarcastic tone. Whenever they had a slight conversation it always ended up in some sort of fight and this time it would be no different. "Zelena you could at least try to act interested in what I am saying!" Regina snapped at her sister irritation rising in her.

"I could but I won't."

Regina stopped about to have it out with her big sister when they heard a scream come from behind them. They both turned to see a young girl on a horse, holding on for dear life and screaming for help as the horse was out of control. Regina turned on her heel, ran down the short distance to the stables and grabbed a horse. Jumping on she raced over to the girl, going as fast as the horse would take her she levelled up to the girl.

"Jump." Regina said to the frightened girl.

"I can't." The girl said.

"You can. Come on. Jump." Regina said giving her a comforting smile. The girl nodded and she lunged from the horse and over to Regina knocking them both from the horse she was on. They landed on the grass and the girl looked up at Regina gratitude written all over her face. "Are you okay?" Regina asked softly.

"Yes, thanks to you." The young girl replied. "You saved me."

"It was nothing." Regina smiled.

"What's your name?"

"Regina. What's yours?"

"I'm Snow. Snow White." The girl replied with a big smile on her face. "Thank you Regina. Thank you so much." She then lunged forward wrapping her arms round Regina.

Zelena had watched the whole thing. She couldn't believe it. Once again her sister had rode to the rescue and would once again be in everyone's god books. She hadn't even had a chance to react to the girls distress, but then she wondered if that was perhaps because she hadn't really been bothered about it. She watched as the girl wrapped her arms round Regina and a pang of jealousy ran through her once more. A feeling she was so familiar with.

Later on in the castle, Cora had called for Regina and Zelena to be in her bedchambers. They have both quickly made their way to their mothers bedchambers knowing it was never good to keep her waiting. She was sat looking in a mirror fixing her appearance as the two girls walked in. She turned to look at them.

"Hello mother." Regina said giving her smile. Zelena said nothing. She crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes at Regina.

"I hear you saved the kings daughter today Regina." Cora said as she stood up.

"Any one would have done the same." Regina shrugged.

"Well the young princess has become quite fond of you dear." Cora said with a little smile. "Very fond of you in fact." Regina smiled. Cora then turned to Zelena. "However it should have been you who save the girl." Cora said with a disappointed look on her face.

"Me? Why me?" Zelena asked.

"Because it is you who needs to impress the king Zelena. Not Regina. It is you who the king needs to be impressed with and see a future wife." Cora snapped. "**You **need to get your act together and start impressing him and his young princess."

"Why would I want to marry the king?" Zelena frowned. She felt sick as she thought about it. He was old, she didn't want to marry him. She didn't want to have a little brat of a step daughter.

"Because I said so." Cora replied. "You will be queen Zelena. Now…" Cora said snapping her fingers. A cloud of smoke surrounded Zelena and as it cleared she looked down to see her dress had changed into an elegant green dress. "That's much better." Cora looked over at Regina who was already in a light blue dress that fit well to impress. She smiled at her younger daughter. "Now shall we go…I think dinner will be served soon."

They were all sat round a big long table. Chatter filling the room. Cora had tried to drop subjects in for Zelena to impress the king in any way she could. She had tried for her mother's sake but she was finding it hard. She didn't want to marry this man. She looked over at her sister who was in a full conversation with the little girl. She rolled her eyes. Her sister seemed to find it so easy to talk to people. To get along with people. Zelena wasn't even sure if she really liked people. They annoyed her mostly. But she knew she couldn't run away from this. She was going to be queen even if it killed her mother, she would make her queen. So she sat up straight, her head held high and a fake smile plastered on her face. She impressed the king in any way she could think, help from her mother every so often and by the end of the week he had proposed to her and her wedding was being organised.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina sat at the vanity in her bedchambers, brushing her hair. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous of her sister Zelena. She was about to be married and Regina, well she wasn't about to be anything. She knew her sister didn't love the king and didn't want to marry him but Regina still felt a little jealous of the situation. It made her really see just how much she wanted a love in her life. She was desperate for someone to love and to love her back. But she didn't know how to find it. She figured her mother was going to find her someone, just like she had for Zelena and the prospect did not make Regina happy. She sighed a sad feeling coming over her. would she ever find her love?

"I wish I could find love." Regina whispered into the empty bedchambers her eyes closed tight.

"Your wish is my command." Someone said cheerily behind Regina making her jump and whirl round in the chair. She stared at the young woman who stood in front of her. The woman had blonde curly hair that was tied up. A short green dress on with white tights.

She frowned. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tinkerbell." Cheeriness radiating from her voice.

"Tinkerbell? What are you?" Regina asked looking round a little seeing the woman had wings on her back.

"I'm a fairy and I'm here to help you with your wish Regina." Tinkerbell replied walking towards her. "Your wish to find love."

"How can you help me find love?" Regina asked raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"With pixie dust of course." Tinkerbell said holding up a little vile which carried a small amount of pixie dust. "This will help you find your true love. Pixie dust never lies."

"Really?" Regina asked excitedly standing up from the chair she was sitting in. She walked over to Tinkerbell looking at the vile she held in her hand. "That can help me find my true love?"

Tinkerbell nodded. "Of course. Like I said pixie dust never lies." She said with a big smile on her face.

"So how does it work?" Regina asked.

"Well…" Tinkerbell said. She opened the vile and threw some of the pixie dust onto Regina. Regina gasped as she began to lift up from the floor and found she was beginning to float through the air. "Come on. We will go and find you happiness and true love." As the flew through the air Regina looked around her. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was flying through the air on her way to find her happiness. She looked over at Tinkerbell with a big smile on her face. "Now watch…"

Tinkerbell threw some more pixie dust out of the vile and it flew through the air leaving a green sparkling trail Regina watched it fly through the air and then fly down towards the ground. "What's that?" Regina asked.

"That is your happy ending." Tinkerbell smiled. "Whoever it is will be down there."

They both began to float down towards where the pixie dust and flew, lighting up the night sky. Regina could feel her heart beginning to beat so much faster and she tried to contain herself. Could this really work? Would pixie dust really find her her true love? They landed on the ground and Tinkerbell took Regina's hand and quickly led her through the pixie dust trail towards where her happy ending lay. She began to slow down and pointed over to the door of a Tavern.

"Inside here lies your happiness. Your true love." Tinkerbell looked down at Regina. Regina looked down at the ground trying to calm her nerves. She wasn't sure if she could do this. "Your nervous?"

"A little." Regina breathed.

"I understand." Tinkerbell replied. She then looked into the tavern. "But look there he is…" She said pointing into the tavern. Regina walked forwards and looked towards where Tinkerbell was pointing. "The one with the lion tattoo. Do you see him?"

"That's him?" Regina asked staring over at the man. From behind she could see he was strong and muscular, her had short brown hair. But that's all she could see of him from where she was standing. She longed to see more of him. What he looked like. How he was.

"Pixie dust doesn't lie remember." Tinkerbell said nudging Regina a little. "Come on. This is your chance. You can have love and happiness. All you have to do is walk in there and meet him. Go get him."

"Okay…" Regina started nodding her head a little. "I can do this." She said as if prepping herself up.

"Go and good luck." Tinkerbell said beginning to walk away. She then turned around and said "Not that you need it." and gave Regina a wink before running off.

Regina looked back into the tavern her nerves building up again and her heart thumping against her chest. She looked down smoothing out her long white dress, her favourite dress. She then ran her fingers through her long brown hair, fixing it a little even though she didn't really know how it looked. She placed her hand on the door handle and taking a deep breath she opened the door looking into the tavern. She looked around debating whether she should go in or not. Would she let her nerves get the better of her? Would she waste this chance Tinkerbell had given her? No she couldn't waste it. She needed to find her true love. She wanted to. This was her chance.

She stepped forward walking into the tavern her eyes fixed on the man with the lion tattoo. She continued to walk. How was she going to meet him? How was she going to catch his attention? Tinkerbell hadn't told her that. She hadn't told her how it would work out. How they would meet. She began to curse herself. Her nerves beginning to get the better of her. She moved her eyes and saw that there was a free table opposite where the man with the lion tattoo was sat. She walked quickly over to it and sat down. She looked up and her eyes landed on him. She gasped as she saw his face. He was perfect.

His soft features, his stubble, his big blue eyes. She fell in love with him right there and then and she hadn't even spoken to him, met him. He glanced up catching her eyes. She gasped and looked down at the table. He had caught her staring at him. That wasn't meant to happen. She cursed herself and could feel her cheeks burning up.

The man however smiled. He couldn't help but notice the young woman opposite him. Her beauty had captivated him. Her long brown hair, her big brown eyes. Just her whole beauty. He wondered about her. He didn't think he had seen her around before. In fact he was sure of it. He needed to meet her and he would. He excused himself from the men he was with and began to walk over to her his hands in his pockets. He didn't take his eyes off the woman. The blush on her cheeks seemed to make her glow and radiate even more in the room. He stopped as he reached her table and she looked up at him. She didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure if she could say anything. Her voice seemed to be lost.

"May I sit here?" He asked pointing to the empty seat. She just nodded not daring to try and speak yet. He sat down and stared into her beautiful big brown orbs. He could feel himself getting lost in them. "I haven't seen you around here before."

"Erm…no…" Regina started. "I'm not usually out and about around here. I'm not sure my mother would find it proper of me."

"Proper of you?" He asked a questioning look on his face.

"Yes…" Would he run if she tried to explain who she was? She hoped not. But she could not start a relationship on lies. "I'm…kind of…a princess I guess…but not really…" She said and then frowned at her own explanation. She wasn't sure if she really understood herself.

"Kind of a princess?" He questioned. "How can you be kind of a princess?" He chuckled a little.

Regina smiled. He hadn't run. He had stayed. "Well…it's a long boring story." She said waving her hand. "You wouldn't want to hear it."

"Try me…"

Regina sighed and explained to him all about her family. How things worked and how she was a princess but she figured she would probably never be queen. Not that she cared. She didn't want to be a queen any way. She smiled as he listened to her so intently. He liked that she just talked and talked. That she didn't seem afraid to let him know who she was. He decided that he really liked her and perhaps from the moment he laid eyes on her had fallen in love with her. Her and her sparkle.

"Sorry…" Regina said breaking into his thoughts. "I'm talking to much aren't I?" She ran her fingers through her silky hair. "Who are you?"

"I'm Robin. Robin Hood." He replied.

"The thief?" Regina asked. She could not believe it. Pixie dust had led her to her true love and her true love was a thief. Her mother would love that one.

"Not a thief mi'lady. I steal from the rich and give to the poor. A completely different thing." He said adding a wink on the end.

Regina giggled. "I have heard the stories. You are quite famous amongst the rich. Perhaps not for the right reasons."

"No I wouldn't imagine so." He replied. He hadn't removed his eyes from hers. He couldn't explain the feeling he was getting. He just wanted to reach forward and kiss the woman sat in front of him. "So if your mother would not approve of you being here…then why are you here?"

"I don't always do what my mother would like me to do." Regina replied.

"Oh so you're a rebel then. You'd fit right in with me and my merry men." He laughed.

Regina laughed and Robin's heart skipped a beat. Her laugh, he loved it. She lit up as she laughed, her eyes dancing. If possible he had fallen in love with her just that little bit more. How could he feel this way about a woman he had just met? Surely that couldn't happen.

"I just don't like to be tied down. I don't want my life to be led by rules. I don't want to be married to a kind and obey his every command. It's just not quite me." Regina said with a little sigh. "But I don't think it will be long before it happens."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because my mother has set my sister up with King Leopold. They are to be married next week. I'm sure my mother will try to find someone for me as soon as my sister is married."

"Can you not tell your mother you don't want to be married to a king?" Robin asked leaning over and placing his hand on top of hers. They both felt sparks fly between them as they touched.

"No…She wouldn't understand. My mother is not a woman you can really talk to." Regina sighed. She then glanced up. She didn't know how long she had been in the tavern but she knew it had probably been a moment too long. She jumped up causing Robin to frown. "I must go. Everyone will probably be wondering where I am." Regina went to rush away.

"Wait…" Robin said placing a hand on Regina's arm stopping her in her tracks. "Let me walk you. It's not safe out there for a lady on her own." He said.

Regina nodded and they both walked out of the tavern. As they walked down the road their hands brushed against one another's the sparks flying between them once more. Regina wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. She could not believe she felt this way about this man already. They talked a little more, more Robin listening while Regina talked and then suddenly Regina stopped and turned to look at Robin.

"Perhaps we should stop. I think here will do fine. I don't want my mother to see you and do anything…" She stopped. He wouldn't understand what her mother could do to him. She didn't fully understand what her mother was capable of.

Robin nodded. He then walked towards Regina a little more and took her hands in his looking into her eyes. She gazed back into his, her breath hitched waiting to see what was about to happen. "I want to see you again." He said in an almost whisper.

"I want to see you again too." Regina replied.

"When? When can I see you next?"

Regina thought about it for a moment. Figuring out what times would be perfect for her to meet Robin in secret. She knew there was no way she could tell her mother. If she told her mother she would never see Robin again. "I usually have a private riding lesson tomorrow afternoon…but it has been cancelled with everything with my sister's wedding…so tomorrow afternoon? We could meet here? Around noon?"

"I will be here." He replied

Regina gave him a big smile. Robin leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Regina could feel her cheeks burning up once more. Robin let go of her hands and began to walk away, glancing back round every so often to catch another glimpse of her. Regina sighed happily as she began to walk towards the castle. She could not wait for tomorrow afternoon. To see Robin again. Her smile grew as she thought of him. Pixie dust really worked!


	4. Chapter 4

As Regina reached her bedchambers she sighed contentedly. She lay down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She couldn't believe that had all just happened. She had met her true love. She thought about him and her smile grew. She never thought she could ever fall in love so fast. She never thought it possible. Love at first sight…she'd always thought it a myth. But now she believed in it. She sat up a thought crossing her mind. What if her mother found out? She knew her mother wouldn't approve. Her daughter going out with Robin Hood, the thief, it could never be.

Her smile dropped as she thought of that. She knew if her mother found out she would do everything in her power to stop the love from progressing. She would make sure Regina went nowhere near Robin. She would make sure the love was over. Regina stood up from the bed and began to pace the room. She couldn't let that happen. She wouldn't let that happen. This was her true love. This was her chance at happiness and she was going to take it. She gasped as she heard the flutter of wings behind her. Turning round she saw a small green fairy flying around her room. Suddenly the fairy grew and Regina smiled as Tinkerbell stood in front of her.

"So how did it go?" Tinkerbell asked.

"Oh it was wonderful." Regina gushed. "We talked for so long and he walked me home and he wants to see me again tomorrow. I fell in love with him as soon as I saw him."

"Love at first sight eh? I knew it." Tinkerbell smiled.

"He is so handsome Tinkerbell. And when our hands touched it just felt magical." Regina said sitting back down on the bed. She looked down at the floor as she thought of the obstacles that could stand in her way.

Tinkerbell frowned and sat down beside Regina on the bed. "Then why such a sad face?"

"It's just…if my mother finds out…she will do everything in her power to stop us. She will not let us be together. She will not approve of him. I know she won't." Regina sighed.

"How can you be sure?"

"Oh I know. Believe me my mother will want me to have nothing to do with him. I am afraid of what she might do if she found out. She is a very powerful woman."

"So you're not going to tell her?" Tinkerbell asked. "You're not going to tell anyone?"

"Can't you see I can't tell anyone. I can't trust anyone around here. My mother would stop us, my sister well I can't trust her with anything. I don't know if this love will ever last Tinkerbell."

Tinkerbell took Regina's hand in hers making Regina look up at her. "If this really is true love, and remember pixie dust never lies, then this love will concur everything that tries to stand in its way. Regina you and Robin were meant to be together. It is your fate. Your destiny. Your mother, nor your sister can stand in your way. You and Robin will be together!" Tinkerbell gave Regina a smile and Regina returned her smile.

Zelena stood as maids fussed around her fixing and altering her wedding dress to fit her just right for the big day. She did not wear a smile on her face. She just looked straight ahead staring into space. She really did not want to marry the king. She turned a little as she heard a young voice from behind her.

"You look beautiful Zelena." Snow White said giving her a smile. A smile which Zelena did not return.

"Oh you think so?" Zelena sighed.

"Why yes. The dress really suits you." Snow replied.

"Wonderful." Zelena sarcastically said. She waved the maids off her and stood down from the stage she was stood on. She turned and began to walk away from the young girl not even acknowledging she was there. She stormed down the corridors and into her bedchambers. Slamming the door behind her she paced up and down in the room. She needed something to make all this better. To make all this worthwhile. And as if her prayers were being answered she heard a voice behind her.

"You look troubled dearie."

Zelena whisked round and caught sight of who was in her room. A man with gold skin. She frowned. "What are you?"

"Well that's rude." He replied.

"Sorry." Zelena rolled her eyes. "Well who are you then?" She demanded.

"Oh we are demanding dearie. I am Rumplestiltskin."

"Rumplestiltskin?" Zelena raised an eyebrow. "And why are you in my bedchambers?"

"Well I thought you might need a little help, a little boost shall we say? I know you possess some great power dearie, just like your mother." He said walking towards her. "I can show you how to control that great power. How to use it to get exactly what you want. How to make light of your little situation."

Zelena smiled a little. That all sounded great. "And how would you help me exactly?"

"I will teach you. Teach you how to use your magic to your full potential. Teach you how to get what you want."

"Why would you do that for me?" Zelena asked. Surely he had to want something from her.

"There will be something I want from you…but for now I will not disclose what. That can wait. It's something you will not be able to do for a while." He replied.

Zelena frowned again. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't."

The man looked at Zelena. He could see so much potential in her and he knew she was the one to help him later on. He had known from the moment he had seen her as a baby. She would be the one. The jealousy and anger in her he could use it all and more. She was venerable with it and he knew it. It was her weakness. But he didn't care. Not when it could help him. He stepped towards her once more, still watching her. Seeing her brain working over-time as she tried to figure out what to do. Could she trust him? She did not know. And she would never really know.

"You can really help me?"

He nodded a smirk on his face. He knew her answer. "Do we have a deal?" He asked sticking his hand out.

She looked down at his hand then back up at his face. "Yes." She said and took his hand in hers sealing the deal.

Regina and Robin were lying, cuddled up on the grass in a field far away from Regina's castle. She felt so at peace and so happy in his embrace and away from her normal life. She looked up at him smiling as he traced circles on her arm. She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck and took hold of his hand, holding onto it tightly.

"Where does your mother think you are?" Robin asked.

"She thinks I'm out riding." Regina replied. "Where do your merry men think you are?" She asked turning slightly and looking into his eyes.

"They know exactly where I am mi'lady."

Regina smiled. "Really? And they don't mind?"

"Why should they? We have all had a fancy for a lady from time to time."

"A fancy? If that all you have for me?" Regina asked.

Robin thought about what she said. He wasn't sure whether to tell her the truth as what he really thought for her might scare her away. After all they had only met the night before. It seemed crazy to feel he way he did for her already. "No…it's not just a fancy I have for you."

"Then what is it?" Regina asked turning a little more to get a better look at him.

"If I tell you, you will surely run."

"Try me…" She said repeating what he had said to her the night before.

He smiled and then sat up a little. He ran his fingers through his short hair. "Well…it sounds crazy really. By rights I should not feel this way for a woman I only met last night. I have never felt this way about anyone in my entire life." He said taking her hands in his. "I have more than a fancy for you mi'lady. Much more."

Regina smiled up at him. "And I you thief." She then leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his lips, Robin a little taken aback as she had made the first move. But he soon shook that off and he dove back down crashing his lips down onto hers once more. His hands went to her waist pulling her over to him, closing the gap between them. Regina's arms wound round his neck and she closed her eyes. They both couldn't understand how their feelings for one another had developed so fast. So fast that it just didn't seem real. But it was real. So real. They would live each day as it came, each day as if it were their last and everything would work out for them. They would eventually get their happy ending. When? Well that was something their fate would decided for them.

**So guys I am away for 2 weeks on holiday so this will be the last chapter until I get back. I will try to get the next chapter up sharpish when I get back. I hope you are all still enjoying this fic and would love some reviews to let me know what you are all thinking and where you think things might head. :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, well that's me back from my holiday. I am sorry you have had to wait so long for the next chapter but here it is finally. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think! :)**

A few months had passed. Zelena was now married to King Leopold, much to her disgust and she was well into her magic lessons with Rumplestiltskin. Which was the only good part of her days in her eyes. Regina had spent the past few months sneaking out of the castle to see Robin whenever she could. Those were the best parts of her days. Regina was sat in her bedchambers with Snow White, she was brushing her hair and they were talking. She had a great relationship with Snow where as Zelena was distant and made it clear she wanted nothing to do with her step daughter.

Regina ran the brush through Snow's long black hair one more time and then leaned over placing the brush on the vanity table. Snow turned round to look at Regina who was now looking behind her, out of the window. "Are you okay Regina?" Snow asked.

"Yes I'm fine." Regina smiled as she turned back round to look at Snow. "It's just…I'm afraid we might have to stop soon. I have somewhere I need to be."

"Really? Where?" Snow asked turning round a little so she could look at Regina a little better.

"Well…" Regina started and she stopped. She wasn't sure whether to tell Snow about Robin. Could she trust her with it? The greatest secret she held dear to her heart. "If I told you, you would have to promise me you would not tell anyone. And I mean anyone. Not my mother or my sister or my father. Nobody. Do you understand Snow?"

"Yes of course." Snow nodded. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Okay...well...I have been seeing this man. His name is Robin. Robin Hood."

"The thief?" Snow asked excitedly.

"Yes…well no. He's not a thief Snow. He is wonderful. I wished that I could find true happiness and love and Tinkerbell a fairy showed up. She used pixie dust to show me who my true love is and the pixie dust led to me Robin. We talked for so long and I fell in love with him from the moment I saw him. We have spent so many mornings, afternoons and evenings together Snow. I think and I hope he loves me just as much as I love him." Regina explained.

"He must do. If the pixie dust led you to him then he must love you like you love him. You need to ask him Regina."

"I don't know." Regina frowned. She was scared. Scared what the answer might be.

"Don't be scared Regina. You need to ask him. I know he loves you. He has to." Snow smiled. "It is all so romantic." Regina laughed a little. "So is that who you are going to go see soon?"

Regina nodded. "We have been sneaking around for a while now."

"Why do you have to sneak around?" Snow asked.

"Because my mother and my sister would never understand Snow. Princesses do not go around with Thief's or peasants. You should know that." Regina sighed.

"Not even if you love him?"

Regina shook her head. "My mother would do everything in her power to stop us being together and I can't let that happen. I love him to much Snow."

"But you can't sneak around with him forever…"

Regina thought about the last thing Snow had said to her as she left the room and as she went to meet Robin. She and Robin couldn't sneak round forever. What kind of life was that to live? And Regina knew it was only a matter of time before her mother found her a king to marry. She decided that she needed to ask Robin how he really felt about her and if he really did love her the way she loved him then they needed to come up with a plan so that they could be together. She walked through the last of the forest and smiled as she saw Robin sitting down in the grass in the lonely field. A place they had spent many times in now.

"Robin." Regina called.

Robin turned round with a big smile on his face. He stood up and Regina ran over to him, jumping into his arms she crashed her lips down onto his. He held onto her tightly and reciprocated her kiss. Regina pulled away and rested her head against his forehead.

"I love how you say hello to me." Robin breathed out making Regina laugh. He chuckled and placed her down looking into her eyes.

"Robin we need to talk about something." Regina said.

"I don't know how I should feel about this. Usually when a woman starts with that it doesn't end well."

"Oh no it's nothing like that. It's just I need to know…I want to know…Do you love me Robin?" Regina asked looking up into his eyes.

"With all my heart." Robin replied without any hesitation.

"I feel exactly the same." Regina smiled. "That is why we need to come up with a plan. So that we can be together forever. We can't sneak around like this forever. I want to be with you, always."

"I want to be with you always to." Robin said placing his hand on her cheek. "But how are we going to be together? You said your mother would never approve."

"She won't. I was thinking on the way here. I will just have to run away from the castle. From my whole life. I could join you and the merry men. It is the only way we can be together Robin. I can't stand being up in that castle any longer. I need to be with you."

Robin nodded. "Then you shall join us. You shall be one of us and we will be together finally."

Regina smiled up at him. She had dreamt of being with Robin forever. Growing old with him. Marrying him. Having children with him. It was all she wanted and all he wanted. They just needed to put their plan into action. And they would. They both jumped as they heard a noise coming from the forest. They both looked round but saw nothing.

Zelena was there however. Hiding behind a tree. She had not heard a thing but she had seen enough to cause enough damage to her sister's happiness. She was going to inform her mother just what her little sister was up to.


	6. Chapter 6

Zelena marched down the corridor towards her mother's room with a smirk on her face. She looked for anything to make her life better at the moment and what she had witnessed in the woods with her sister was about to make her life just that little bit better. She knocked on the door to her mother's bedchambers and waited for the door to be opened. She stepped back as she heard the door opening and gave her mother a big smile.

"Mother, may I come in and speak to you?" Zelena asked.

Cora nodded and stepped aside letting Zelena into the room. Zelena turned round as Cora closed the door and watched her mother walk across the room and back over to her vanity table, sitting down in front of it.

"So what is it you want to talk about Zelena? I don't have much time." Cora sighed.

"It's about Regina mother. I think there is something you should know about her."

"What has Regina been up to?" Cora asked turning round to look at Zelena.

"Earlier on I noticed she was leaving on her own. I thought it odd so I followed her. She was meeting up with a man mother, a thief." Zelena smirked as she saw her mother's face as she revealed his new information to her. "She kissed him and everything mother. I don't know what she is up to but it is not how a princess should behave and Regina knows this."

"Yes. She does." Cora hissed. The anger in her body was building up slowly. What the hell was Regina playing at? Was she trying to disgrace them? She stood up and paced the room. "And you are positive it was Regina with this thief?"

"Yes mother. One hundred percent positive. I would know my little sister anywhere." Zelena smiled.

Cora nodded. "Thank you for that information Zelena. I think it's about time I paid your little sister a visit."

"I think so to mother." Zelena smirked. Proud of herself for now.

Regina was back in her room. She had told Snow her plan and Snow had told her she would help her in any way she could so that she could be with her true love. Regina was preparing in any way she could. She was going to be leaving that night and she needed to be ready. Snow was going to retrieve some maids clothes, knowing where she could find some. Regina was going to organise the rest. Regina sighed contentedly as she thought about Robin and they life they were going to have together and she knew she would never be any happier than how she was going to be.

She jumped as the door to her bedchambers flew open and her mother walked into the room. Regina turned to look at her mother and frowned. She was not sure what to expect but she knew her mother definitely did not look happy. "Mother, how are you?" Regina asked giving her a little smile.

"I feel betrayed." Cora said simply as she began to walk towards Regina.

"What do you mean mother?" Regina asked stepping backwards a little.

"You really have no idea what I mean Regina?" Cora asked raising an eyebrow at her. Regina shook her head. "What if I told you that I know all about you and that _thief_…" Cora said the last word in disgust and Regina gasped.

How could her mother know? Snow wouldn't have told her. She would have said if she had told her mother. "How…How do you know?" Regina asked. She knew there was no point in denying it. Her mother had ways of knowing if she was lying and she had her ways of getting the truth out of her.

"It doesn't matter how I know Regina. All that matters is that I do know!" Cora said her voice rising with every word. "What the hell are you playing at? Are you trying to disgrace our name? Are you trying to lower yourself?"

"Mother I love him. He is my true love. We would be happy together. We can be happy together. I am not trying to disgrace anyone. I am just trying to be happy." Regina explained.

"True love? Oh don't be stupid Regina. There is no such thing as true love. Love is weakness and you would do well to remember that." Cora said as she got closer to Regina, trapping her between herself and the wall.

"No mother love isn't weakness. You are wrong."

Cora could feel the anger boiling up in her more and more and she was beginning to lose control. That is when she lifted her hand up and it crashed against Regina's cheek causing Regina to gasp and hold her now flaming cheek in her hand, trying her hardest to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. "I am not wrong Regina!" Cora shouted. "You are wrong and I will tell you one thing. You are never to see that thief again. Do you hear me?" Regina nodded, tears beginning to escape down her cheeks. "You are a princess so start acting like one."

Cora turned on her heel and walked across the room. She opened the door and turned glancing back at Regina who had now slid down to the floor her arms resting on her knees, her head resting on her arms and her shoulders moving up and down as she sobbed. "Love is weakness Regina. Remember that." She then left the room closing the door behind her.

Regina sobbed and sobbed. She couldn't seem to stop the tears. This happening proved to her just how much she needed to run. To get away from her controlling mother. She looked up as the door to her bedchambers opened again but sighed a little in relief as she saw Snow coming into the room.

"Look Regina I picked these up. This should be perfect for you to…" Snow stopped as she looked up and seen Regina, crying and her cheek bright red. She placed the clothes on Regina's bed and ran over to her crouching down beside her. "Regina, are you okay? What happened?" Snow asked.

"My mother. She knows about Robin and I."

"It wasn't me Regina. I promise I never told her. I wouldn't." Snow said placing her hand on top of Regina's.

"I know Snow." Regina said giving her a small smile. "I know it wasn't you. I don't know how my mother found out but she was very angry just like I thought she would be. She said I am never to see Robin again."

"So what are you going to do?" Snow asked. "Are you still going to run?"

Regina nodded her head. She wiped her cheeks. "Yes. I need to now, more than ever. The plan is going ahead tonight just like before. I need to get out of here Snow."

Snow nodded her head. She then got up and ran over to the bed picking up the clothes she brought with her. She took them over to Regina and gave them to her. "This is a dress. I took it from one f the maids rooms. They shouldn't miss it, I hope. It will be perfect for you to run. You will blend in perfectly." Snow said giving Regina a smile.

Regina smiled up at Snow. She stood up and wrapped her arms around Snow. "I don't know what I would have done without you Snow."

"I'm sure you would have managed." Snow laughed.

Regina laughed a little. She then went behind the screen in her room and quickly changed out of her pretty princess dress. She pulled on the maids dress and smoothed it out. Coming out from behind the screen She turned round. "What do you think? Do I look like a peasant?"

"I hardly recognised you." Snow replied. "Although perhaps take the diamond hair slides out your hair."

Regina laughed again. "Yes that might be a good idea." Regina said removing the hair slides from her hair. She placed them on the vanity table and turned round to look at Snow. "I think it's time."

They both walked out onto the balcony. Regina dropped the rope over the side and made sure the knot was securely tied. She then turned and looked at Snow. She wrapped her arms around her once more and held her tightly. "I will miss you Snow." Regina said.

"I will miss you to Regina. You have been the best friend anyone could have."

Regina pulled away a little and smiled at her. "You too."

"We will see each other again won't we? One day?" Snow asked.

"I do hope so Snow. If you ever need to find me just remember I will be with Robin Hood and his merry men." Regina smiled.

"I will." Snow said giving her a big smile.

Regina nodded and then she climbed over the balcony, holding on tightly to the rope. Slowly sliding down. She reached the bottom and turned looking around her. Making a run for it so as not to get caught she ran into the woods and off to meet Robin and start a new life with him. This was her chance and she was going to take it.

**I do hope you have liked this chapter. Thing's will start picking up soon in respects to Cora and Zelena's plans etc but of course I have plenty of Outlaw Queen scenes on the way :) As per I love to hear what you think, so let me know :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Regina ran through the woods as fast as she could. She didn't know how long she would have before someone discovered she was gone and they came out looking for her. Glancing behind her she tried to calm her nerves. She couldn't quite believe she had run away. She had actually done it. She wasn't sure if she really would have the guts to do it when she and Robin had talked about it. But she had. She had done it. She stopped for a moment and leaned against a tree to catch her breath. She wasn't far away from where she was to meet Robin. All she had to do was go a little further.

Robin paced up and down in the field. He ran his fingers through his hair. Looking around he then went back to pacing. Little John, his best friend had accompanied him to meet Regina, just in case they needed any help in getting away. Little John watched Robin pace up and down nervously.

"Are you sure she is gonna come Robin? I mean we have been here for a while now and…" Little John said.

"She will be here Little John. She said she would and I trust her. I believe in her. She will be here." Robin said still pacing up and down.

"Okay Robin. If you trust in her then I do." Little John said holding up his hands. "You don't think anything has gone wrong do you?" Little John asked. Robin glared at him and Little John sighed. "I was just saying."

"Well don't Little John. Nothing has gone wrong. Everything is fine. Everything will be fine. She will be here. I know she will." Robin replied. He ran his fingers through his hair again. He couldn't wait to see her again. Hold her again. He always missed her like crazy when she was not around and now they would be able to be around each other as much as they wanted. They could plan out the rest of their lives together. He thought about them getting married and having children. Being a proper family.

He couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face as he thought about it all. He knew that being with her was probably going to be dangerous. He knew once she was discovered missing many people were going to be out looking for the lost princess. But none of that bothered him. All he was concerned about was planning the rest of his life with her.

"Robin."

He turned as he heard her voice. His smile growing wider as he saw her running over to him. She jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck she crashed her lips down onto his. She then pulled away and he pulled away a little holding her out at arm's length looking down at her. "What are you wearing?" Robin asked.

"Oh this? I got it from the maids closest in the castle. I thought I would probably blend in a lot better if I wore something a little less princess like. What do you think? Do I look okay?" Regina said.

"You look beautiful as always." Robin said placing his hand on her cheek. Regina gave him a huge smile and leaned forward brushing her lips against his. They both pulled away as they heard a cough and both looked round at Little John. "Ah yes…sorry…Regina this is Little John. One of my merry men and my best friend. Little John this…this is Regina." Robin said pushing Regina forward a little.

"It's nice to meet you Little John." Regina said holding out her hand.

Little John took her hand in his and shook it. "Nice to finally meet you to Regina. I have heard a lot about you. Nice to finally put a face to the name."

"Does anyone know you are gone yet?" Robin asked.

"No…well apart from Snow but she won't tell anyone. I promise you that." Regina replied. "I don't think anyone will notice I am gone until the morning so we have a good head start."

"Good." Robin smiled. "Come on let's go." He took Regina's hand in his and they walked through the forest. Robin and Little John guiding Regina to their camp.

Morning had arrived and Cora made her way down the corridor towards Regina's bedchambers. She wanted to keep a close eye on Regina from now on. She wanted to make sure she did not wander out to meet that thief. She couldn't believe what her daughter had been up to. The sooner she found her youngest daughter a king to marry the better. She reached Regina's bedchambers and knocked on the door. She frowned as she didn't hear anything on the other side of the door. She knocked again and then pushed the door open walking into the empty room.

"Regina?" Cora spoke into the empty room receiving no reply. She walked around seeing no one. Walking over to the balcony she gasped as she saw the rope hanging from it. She looked over the edge of the balcony and frowned. "That damn girl." Cora hissed at herself. "Always thinking with her heart and never her head!"

She walked over to the door. "Guards!" Cora shouted out into the corridor. "My daughter Regina is missing. I need you to find her. Now!" Cora demanded.

"But where shall we look?" One of the guards asked.

Cora shot him a glaring look. "Search the whole kingdom. I don't care what you do as long as you find her. I want her back here now!" Cora shouted.

Snow who was hiding behind a corner gasped as she heard Cora. She knew it wouldn't be long before Regina was discovered missing. She just l hoped Regina had gotten far enough away and to a good hiding place so that the guards of the castle wouldn't find her. She wanted Regina to be happy and she knew Regina would never be happy if she was forced to live in the castle and become a queen. She turned and quickly walked back towards her bedchambers before Cora could catch her watching.

Cora marched down towards the dining room of the castle and flung the doors open. King Leopold, Zelena and her husband Henry were all sat round the table. They all looked over at Cora with a frown on their faces. "What is all the commotion?" Zelena asked.

"It's your sister. She is missing."

"Missing?" Henry asked. "What do you mean missing?"

"What do you think I mean?" Cora snapped at her husband. She really couldn't bear him most of the time. "She's not in her room. She's not here. She has gone. I have sent the guards out to find her. I hope you don't mind your majesty…" Cora said giving King Leopold a smile. She was always extra nice to him. Him being a king and all.

"Of course not. Anything to find the princess." He replied.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days had passed and Regina had met the merry men, gotten along with them all and they had accepted her into their camp. She and Robin had spent plenty of 'private' time to themselves and were becoming more and more loved up as each day passed, if that was even possible. They had managed to avoid any of the kings guards knowing they were all out looking for Regina. After a very close call with the kings guards they decided to move their camp to a new location. After finding the perfect location the merry men began to set up. Regina walked around the new surroundings. She sighed as she thought about just what she was putting these men through. What danger she could be putting them in. She walked a little bit away through the woods and found a river. Sitting on the grass by the river she sighed. She didn't want anyone to get hurt because of her. It almost made her think should she walk away. Walk away from her happiness and true love. She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw Robin looking down at her with a big smile on her face. She gave him a weak smile and then looked back down at the river. He frowned ad sat down beside her. Taking her hand in his he brought it up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss to her hand. She looked over at him.

"What's wrong Regina?" Robin asked.

Regina shrugged. "Nothing." She replied. She didn't want to burden him with her troubles.

He shuffled a little closer to her so that there was no gap between them. "Come on you can tell me. You can tell me anything."

She sighed and looked up at him. His big blue eyes shining at her. "I just…I just hate what I am putting you all through."

"What do you mean?" He frowned.

"Well having to move camp and everything. I just don't want you all to have to live running away from the kings guards, my mother, my sister even…or probably not my sister. She won't care I'm gone." Regina sighed. "I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me."

"Regina we move about all the time. And as for running from the guards we have been doing that for years. It's nothing new to us mi'lady." He said. He placed a hand under her chin gently bringing her round to look at him. "Regina none of the men are blaming you for us having to move or the guards coming after us. They all want to help you as much as I do. And believe me your mother is not going to get her hands on you."

Regina gave him a little smile. "I hope your right. I hate to think what she'd do to me if she found me." Regina sighed.

"What exactly is she capable of?" Robin asked worry showing on his face.

"I have no idea and I would not like to find out."

"Well you are not going to." Robin said giving her his biggest smile. "I will protect you against every guard and your mother. No man or woman shall pass by me." He said sticking his chest out and holding his head high. Regina laughed, really laughed for the first time in a while and this made Robin smile. "Oi you. What you laughing at? I am being serious."

"Yea I know. That's what makes it so funny." Regina laughed.

He shoved her a little with his shoulder. He then moved his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. She took a deep breath taking in the smell of him. She loved how he smelt. Closing her eyes she realised no matter what she could never leave him. She couldn't leave the happiness and true love she felt with him. She couldn't give up her chance. Not because of fear. She would prove her mother wrong. She would show her mother that love is not weakness. It is strength. She placed her hand in his and smiled as his big hand seemed to envelope hers. They seemed to fit together perfectly. Just like a jigsaw. The past few days to her had been perfection. For the first time in her life she had felt free. She was not controlled. She had not been told what to do. She was not ordered around in any way. She had control of her life. She had freedom. She smiled and looked up at Robin. She couldn't really believe she had found him and she was so grateful to Tinkerbell for helping her. Without her she wouldn't have had this chance. She moved a little and turned slightly looking up at Robin a bit more. He turned to look at her. She placed both hands in his and looked into those eyes. Those eyes she always felt she got lost in.

"I really do love you Robin." She smiled as she said those words.

He smiled back at her. He felt exactly the same about her. Before Regina he wasn't sure if he would find anyone to fit him. But that night…as soon as he saw her in the tavern looking lost and nervous he knew she was the one. As soon as he laid his eyes on her. She made his heart flutter and race. She made him lose all control of his mind. She was the one and he intended on keeping her.

"I love you too Regina. With all my heart." He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss onto Regina's lips. She smiled into the kiss and then pushed him back landing on top of him and crashing her lips back onto his. Her tongue darted into his mouth and their tongues danced together. Life was good for them.

"Mother I really don't see why you are bothering to try and find her. She obviously doesn't want to be here." Zelena snapped. She was sick of all this fuss her sister was causing. Guards out searching for her, people in the village told to watch out. So much fuss for someone that wasn't worth it. Well that's how she saw it. Cora ignored her daughter. She needed Regina back. She couldn't let her daughter go about with a thief. No daughter of hers was going to do that. She threw her hand sending a vase flying across the room and smashing into the wall. Zelena rolled her eyes. "No need to get angry mother."

"I have every need to get angry Zelena. Don't you get it? I can't have any daughter of mine going about with some thief, some peasant. It is not going to happen."

"And what do you think will happen if you get her back mother? She will just run again. You know she will." Zelena sighed. "It's a waste of time."

"I will get her back Zelena and believe me she will not run again. I will make sure of it. Whether it is here or somewhere else I will get your sister back and she will not be with that thief."

"Somewhere else?" Zelena asked raising her eyebrow a little. "What do you mean by that?"

Cora shook her head. "It doesn't matter. You will understand someday. Someday soon." Cora smirked.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it has been a few days since the last one but been mega busy with things. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites I really appreciate it and love reading all the reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Five years later..._

As the five years had passed Regina had spent most of it running from the kings guards with Robin and the merry men. Even though they were constantly on the run she had loved her life over the past year. The merry men were a lot of fun and she and Robin were still just as loved up as they had been five years ago. She was happy and content in the life she was living. She might not have had the riches she had before but she was more happy than she had been.

She had kept up with everything at home through gossip in the villages, not to mention meeting Snow White in the woods one day. Snow had told her everything, how her father was dead and how Zelena's rule over the kingdom was making everything worse and how she had to run. Regina knew her mother would also have something to do with the whole thing.

However today she was putting all that out of her mind because today was a very special day. Deep into the confines of the forest something very special was about to occur. With friends around her and the one she loved. She smiled. Today was the day she was to be married to Robin. After what seemed like forever to Regina he had finally asked her to marry him. Not in the most romantic of settings, a tavern of all places, but she would not trade the proposal for anything in the world.

She smoothed her hands over the dress, a dress Snow White had managed to get her. She knew it was nothing as grand as she would have gotten if she had stayed at the castle. She knew her wedding as a princess would be much bigger but she didn't want any of that, not if it meant she had to give up Robin. She turned as she heard the rustle of leaves and smiled as Snow appeared in the tent.

Snow smiled at her. "You look wonderful Regina."

"Really?" Regina asked. "It's not much but it will do I guess."

"I don't think Robin would care if you were dressed in rags." Snow said walking towards Regina. She took Regina's hands in hers and looked into her eyes. "He loves you no matter what you wear and you know that."

Regina smiled and nodded her head. "Yes I know. I just…sometimes I wish things could have turned out differently. I wish that my mother would have accepted Robin, let us be together. We could have had the biggest and grandest wedding ever and…"

"You would have has the biggest and most beautiful gown there ever was?" Snow asked.

Regina nodded her head. She sighed. She knew that would only ever be a dream. Her mother would never accept her begin with Robin. They would never live the grand lifestyle. Did she really care? She wasn't so sure she really did anymore. But she couldn't help but still dream and think about it. "But as you said Robin won't care what I look like."

"Exactly." Snow smiled. "As I said he thinks you look beautiful dressed in rags. Anyway this dress isn't too bad. Plain and simple."

"It's perfect." Regina said. She squeezed Snow's hand gently. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now come on. Your husband to be is waiting for you." Snow said pulling gently on Regina's hand. "He says he is anxious to be married to you now. I think he has other plans for you." Snow said giving Regina a wink and laughing.

"Snow." Regina gasped.

"Oh come off it. We all know what if going to happen between you two tonight. Now come on." Snow said pulling Regina out of the tent.

They walked through the forest towards a clearing. It wasn't decorated but the spot Regina had chosen was a spot where lots of flowers grew and a river was flowing near. She loved the spot as soon as she saw it and it was often a place she came to think and be alone. She smiled as she saw Robin standing with Little John by his side, Friar Tuck in front of him ready to perform the service for the marriage.

Snow turned to Regina. "You ready?"

"I've always been ready." Regina smiled.

Snow coughed and everyone turned round. Little John nudged Robin and he turned round his eyes landing straight onto Regina. He looked her up and down and couldn't help but gasp a little at the sight of her. Her dress being nothing spectacular to anyone else, to him it was perfect and she looked radiant in it. The dress was long, bright white and simple, It's long sleeves were laced as was the top of her dress which showed off her curves perfectly. Her hair had a slight curl to it and was in an up-do, a crown of white flowers sat on the top of her head. To him she looked like an angel, his queen.

She noted that he had dressed up slightly, smarter trousers and a plain white shirt, the only thought coming to her mind was how handsome he looked. She gave him a big smile and he held out his hand as she came nearer to him. She placed her hand into his and he gently pulled her towards him. He so wanted to kiss her, let his lips touch hers but he thought he should probably wait until the proper time.

He leaned in a little. "You look beautiful mi'lady."

Regina blushed a little. "Don't look so bad yourself thief."

They both smiled at one another and then turned to Friar Tuck to let the wedding commence.

The wedding was over and the party had started. While everyone, ate and drank, danced and talked, Regina and Robin had sneaked off. They just couldn't wait to be alone. They sneaked off to another part of the forest they both liked. Somewhere just as beautiful as the last place. They laid on the grass, Robin with his arms around Regina and Regina resting her head on his chest and they looked up at the stars.

Regina wished they could just stay that was forever. Just as happy and content. But she knew life had to move on. She knew that at some point they would have another row, or at some point the guards would be on their tracks again. She just hoped and wished her mother would never find her because she one thing she could not do would be to live without Robin. She needed him in her life. He was her rock. He was her everything.

She shuffled a little in his arms and moved so she was looking up at Robin. He looked down at her and gave her a smile. "Are you happy Gina?" He asked.

"I'm more than happy." Regina replied. "I just don't want the happiness to end."

"Well then I shall do my best to make sure it won't." Robin said. He ran his fingers over her back, staring at her, taking her all in.

Regina gave him a little smile. "We both know that we can't live in the happiness we have now forever. Something will come along…"

"As long as whatever comes along does not break us we will be happy. Together we can fight against everything Regina. Together you and I are strong. We will fight off anyone that tries to break us. No matter what I will always find you Regina."

Regina smiled up at him. He always seemed to know what to say to send her fears away. She rested her head back on his chest and looked back up at the stars. If she saw her mother now all she hoped was her mother could see love was strength not weakness.


	10. Chapter 10

_Three years later…_

Snow White, now married to Prince Charming was beginning to claim back her kingdom. Regina was still on the run with her husband Robin Hood and all this, everything that was happening was beginning to anger Cora more and more. She had spent eight years trying to hunt her daughter down. Using all the magic she could but her daughter always seemed to slip through her fingers at the last moments. She never understood it.

But now the time was coming. Now the time for her and Zelena to come back was on its way. She would get what she wanted. Life would go back to how it used to be, how it should be. She turned to Zelena.

"Are you ready to cast the curse?" Cora asked.

"I think so. I have everything I need. Everything Rumplestiltskin told me I needed." Zelena replied.

"Right now all we need is to somehow get your sister to the castle. She needs to be here once the curse has been cast." Cora said.

"Why?" Zelena asked. She had hoped by now her mother would forget about Regina. Just put her out of her mind, she sure had.

"Because we do." Cora snapped. "Even if we got to where she is. As long as she is beside us once the curse is working it's magic."

"And how are we going to find her? Every time we do she manages to get away again." Zelena sighed. It had been along endless search over the past eight years for her sister, a search Zelena couldn't have cared less about.

"I have ways and means and this time I know how to stop her from moving. We will use her precious true love against her." Cora gave an evil smile as she walked over to her crystal ball.

"What and you didn't think to use that plan before mother? Would have made the endless search a lot easier."

"I needed to save this plan." Cora replied staring into the crystal ball. She smiled as she saw Regina and Robin were at Snow White and Prince Charming's castle. It was as if they were making it all so much easier for them. She then stood up and snapped her fingers transporting herself and Zelena to the place where the curse was to be cast. She looked over at Zelena and nodded her head. "Let's get this done."

Regina sighed and began to pace the castle running her fingers through her hair. They were all waiting, knowing Zelena and Cora were up to something. The threats had been made and all they could was wait for the outcome.

"Did they say what they were up to?" Regina asked once more. She had asked that question at least ten times before, each time hoping for a new answer to the question.

"No." Prince Charming replied simply.

"Your sure? There is nothing you left out or have forgotten." Regina asked.

"Positive Regina. We have told you both everything that has happened. We have sent guards out to look for them, to look around to see if we can find out what they are doing. We know just as much as you do at this moment in time." Charming replied.

Regina nodded and looked down at the ground. Robin sighed and walked over to her placing his hands on her shoulders. He could see the worry and fear in her eyes. "Regina it's going to be alright."

"How can you say that? You don't know what my mother and sister are capable of. None of you really do." Regina snapped. "They are capable of so much more than you think. Whatever they are planning will not be good."

"Regina, listen to me." Robin said pulling her round to face him. "Whatever they are planning we will face it together. Remember we will face anything and anyone. And always remember I will find you no matter what." Robin said placing his hand on her cheek.

Regina sighed and nodded her head and she let Robin pull her into his embrace instantly feeling calm set over her body. He always made her feel better.

"The baby is here." Grumpy said as he walked into the hall.

They all dashed out of the hall and over to the bedroom where Snow was holding her little baby. Charming rushed over to her and looked down at the baby.

"A girl." Snow whispered. "Our little girl." She had tears in her eyes, they should have been tears of joy, however this time they were not. For this little girl was the saviour that Rumplestiltskin had said could break whatever Cora and Zelena were to cast and for this reason she was to sent away, for her protection and they all hoped for their own as well.

Regina walked over to Snow and placed a hand on her arm. "She's beautiful Snow." Snow nodded and sniffed a little trying to stop her tears. "Her name?"

"Emma." Snow said simply. "Her name is Emma."

A crash of thunder rattled around them and they all looked up, outside there was a black and green smoke filling he sky and they knew now exactly what Cora and Zelena were up to. A curse had been cast.

Zelena threw the last of the ingredients in and both she and Cora watched as smoke rose up into the sky and began to fill out over the Enchanted Forest, both smiling as finally they has cast the curse. Cora then snapped her fingers and transported them to a dungeon.

"Well well dearies, to what do I owe this pleasure."

Cora smiled at the imp. This man showed herself and her daughter how to use their power to their advantage and had been prepared to strike a deal with them over this curse giving themselves and himself a better life in whatever place they would end up in.

"I have cast the curse." Zelena said stepping forwards into the light.

"So I have heard. You can hear the panic from down here." He laughed. "Won't be long until you get the lives you always wanted right? What do you expect from this new life Cora? To be in control? To control that wild daughter of yours?"

"She doesn't need to control me." Zelena frowned.

"Oh not you dearie. You follow your mother around like a sheep. No. Your mother does not worry about you. Do you Cora?" The imp gave a shrill laugh. "It's Regina you worry about isn't Cora? She's the one who got away from you, the wild one who would not let you control her."

Cora just stared at him. He could read her like a book and she knew that. He always could. It was true in this new life she would have her daughter back and she would control her. There was no way she was letting her get away again. No daughter of hers would live with a thief and she would make sure of it. "We just stopped by to make sure you knew what was happening. Seen as you do we best be off elsewhere." And with that Cora snapped her fingers and they appeared somewhere else in the castle of Snow White and Prince Charming.

They began to walk through the castle, flinging guards to the side with a flick of their hands. Cora entered a room to see Charming close a wardrobe and she flicked her hand sending him flying into the wall. She walked over to the wardrobe and opened it.

"The damn baby is gone." She hissed.

"Oh mother what does it matter. We have no reason to be worried about it." Zelena said.

Just then Snow, Regina and Robin ran into the room. Snow gasped as she saw Charming lying on the floor, not moving. She ran over to him and lifted him up a little cradling him in her arms. Regina gasped as she saw her mother and sister for the first time in eight years. Cora held her hand up and froze Regina to the spot a wicked smile creeping onto her face.

"Regina my dear, it is so very good to see you." Cora said.

"What are you doing? Let go of her." Robin shouted. Cora motioned to Zelena and Zelena flicked her hand sending Robin flying across the room, hitting the wall knocking him unconscious.

"Robin!" Regina gasped. She then looked back over at her mother. "Mother why are you doing this? please stop whatever you have done!"

Zelena laughed a little. "You really know nothing about magic do you. We can't stop it sis. The curse has been cast and soon we will all be somewhere else."

"What? Where? Where are we going?" Regina asked.

"Somewhere horrible." Zelena laughed evilly.

"Somewhere where we will have all the power and the control. Somewhere better for us." Cora said.

Smoke began to enter the room, windows smashed all around them and the wind howled. Cora let go of Regina and Regina ran over to Robin. She placed her hands on his cheeks and could feel the sting of tears in her eyes. "Robin wake up. Please. Robin don't leave me."

"I'd say goodbye to your precious thief Regina. This will be the last you see of him." Cora hissed.

Regina let the tears flow down her cheeks. She held Robin close to her and whispered into his ear over and over again. "Please find me Robin. Please find me." She continued to whisper this as the smoke crowded around them taking them off to a far away land.


	11. Chapter 11

From the moment Zelena and Cora had entered into this new world in 1983 they had thought their lives would work out for the better. In some cases they had. They were both still rich, Zelena was mayor. Cora helped her and Regina was the head teacher at the local school. All that had worked out for them. However as time went by in Storybrooke Cora and Zelena realised that nothing much was ever going to happen. Time never seemed to move, the days seemed to be the same day over and over again. Nothing seemed to change and if they were quite honest it bored them. It was not what they expected at all.

Zelena and Cora were the only ones in the town to retain their memories of the Enchanted Forest. Everyone else only had memories of their lives in Storybrooke, and that was including Regina. That was part of Cora's deal in the curse. So all memories of Robin Hood could be wiped from Regina's mind.

However what Cora had not anticipated was that in Regina's dreams she would still think of her true love. She could not quite see his face but she could feel the love they had for one another and he made her feel happy and free. Two things she wanted more than anything else in the world.

Over the course of the years Regina had a hole in her heart that could never be filled. Cora had set her up on many dates with men she felt were more suitable for her daughter but none ever made it past the first date, they were lucky even to make it through the whole of the first date most of the time. Regina felt lonely, although in a small town surround by people she always felt so alone. So she turned to Mr Gold, a man who claimed could get you anything and everything, for a price. She had been wary about going to him but she needed help and she knew he would be able to help.

It was him she asked to help her get a baby and although she had doubted he would be able to help her with this in a couple of days he had contacted her to tell her found one. It had shocked her that he managed to do it so fast. She expected months or years before he would be able to come up with anything. Two people from the adoption agency arrived in Storybrooke and with a meeting and after signing some papers she received her little boy, Henry.

She named him after her father. It was all she would ever call him. It was only after the adoption went through that she told her mother and sister about it. Both couldn't understand why she would do it. Why she would want a child. Her mother seen it as an obstacle for her to ever meet someone. Her sister just seen it as a waste of time. But Regina, she seen it as part of her had been healed. She no longer felt totally alone. She felt a little happier. With her little boy she knew she could live happier than she had been with her mother and sister.

_Storybrooke 2011_

Regina had been searching around Storybrooke frantically. Henry had not come home after school like he usually did. He would always tell her if he was going to go anywhere after school. But today he had not. She had searched everywhere she could think he would go. She went back to her house and called the Sheriff. He had come to her house as soon as she had put the phone down it seemed.

She had told him everything and told him everywhere she had looked. "It really is not like him." Regina said worriedly. She ran her fingers through her shoulder length brown hair. "He is a good boy."

"You are sure there is no reason he would run away? You didn't have some sort of argument?" Sheriff Graham asked.

"No no. We don't really argue. Even if we had he would not run away. I know my son Sheriff. He would not do something like that." Regina said. She began to pace up and down the room. "There is no reason he would run away. Something else has happened."

Sheriff Graham nodded his head. "All I can suggest Regina is that we go out and have another look. If that does not turn up anything then we will cross that bridge if we get to it."

Regina nodded. "Alright." She turned round and glanced out the window as she heard a car draw up outside. She frowned as she seen a bright yellow bug park outside and a tall blonde woman stepping out of the car. She then gasped as she saw Henry stepping out of the car. "Henry." She gasped and ran from the room. Flinging the front door open she ran out and wrapped her arms around Henry as soon as she reached him. "Oh Henry." She said pulling away and holding his face in her hands. "Where on earth have you been? I have been worried sick."

"I'm sorry mom." Henry replied. "I just needed to go and find Emma." Henry said pointing behind him.

Regina looked up to see the young blonde woman standing awkwardly not really knowing what to do with herself. "Emma? Who are you?" Regina asked a little confused. Why would her son need to find this woman.

"She's my real mom. My birth mom I mean." Henry said. He bit his lip a little as he seen the hurt in his mothers eyes. "I can explain why I needed to find her mom. It's important for all of us."

Regina frowned a little. She shook her head and then stood up straight. She placed a hand on Henry's shoulder. "Well why don't you go inside and get ready for bed and then you can tell me?" Regina said.

Henry nodded and then turned to Emma. "See ya Emma." He said and then head towards the house. "Hi Sheriff."

"I'll take him in." Sheriff Graham said.

Regina nodded and then turned to the woman stood in her pathway. She looked her up and down. She was not how she imagined Henry's birth mother to look. Although she was not really sure what to expect. "Would you like to come in for a drink?" Regina asked.

"Erm…yea…sure…I guess." The woman replied.

Regina turned on her heel and walked into the house with the woman following. She closed the door and then guided her over to her study. Motioning for her to go in she followed closing the door behind her. She poured a couple of drinks and walked over to the woman handing it to her and then motioning for her to sit down. The woman did so and Regina sat opposite her.

"So…Emma is it?" Regina asked. Emma nodded. "I'm sorry Henry dragged you out. I'm sure you have a busy life to be getting on with."

"That's alright. Do you have any idea how he found me?" Emma asked

Regina shook her head. "I have no idea he was looking. I would have nothing on you. I adopted Henry when he was just three weeks old. I was told it was a closed adoption meaning the birth mother wanted nothing to do with anything." Emma nodded her head and then took a sip of her drink. "Do I need to be worried Emma? Are you going to try and take my son from me?"

"Oh no." Emma said shaking her head. "You do not need to be worried. Not at all. He is your son. I just felt I should bring him back."

"Well I thank you for that. I try my best with him but being a single mother and working it's hard. I guess you could say it's a bit like having two jobs. I try to make sure I know everything that's going on with him but I guess I don't have a clue what is going on." Regina sighed.

"He's a ten year old kid they can be hard to keep track of. He has quite an imagination that's for sure." Emma replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well the whole fairytale thing. You know that everyone in the town is someone from that fairytale book he has." Emma explained.

"Oh that…" Regina sighed. "Yes I'm not sure what to do about that."

"I'm sure it's just a phase these things usually are." Emma said. "Mind I don't know the kid." Emma shrugged. She then glanced over to the clock. She downed the rest of her drink and stood up. "I better be off anyway. Thanks for the drink."

Regina stood up and placed her drink on the table. "Thank you for bringing Henry back to me. I would hate to think what could have happened."

"It was no problem." Emma said smiling a little.

Regina showed Emma out. She watched as the young woman walked to her car. She didn't know why but she had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time she saw Emma. She sighed and closed the door. Turning on her heel she walked over to the staircase and began to climb up one at a time. She walked into Henry's room seeing he was talking to Sheriff Graham. She coughed a little letting both Henry and Sheriff Graham know she was there.

"Thank you for your help Sheriff Graham." Regina said.

Graham stood up and walked towards Regina. "It's alright." He said as he placed a hand on her upper arm. "Will you be alright now?"

"Yes we'll be fine." Regina said giving him a little smile. He nodded and then made his way out of the room. Regina turned a little. "Would you like me to show you out?"

"No no. I know my way out."

"Goodnight Sheriff Graham." Regina said. She then turned back round and looked over at Henry who was sat in bed looking at his fairytale book. The book he had received from his teacher Ms Blanchard, who was also Regina's friend. She stepped further into the room and walked over to Henry's bed. "Can I sit down?"

"Sure." Henry said.

Regina sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at the book in Henry's arms. She then sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Henry why did you go to find Emma? Why didn't you tell me? I was so worried."

Henry closed the book and looked up at his mother. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you mom. Bu I wasn't sure if you would try to stop me. I had to find Emma. She will help us."

"Help us? Help us with what?" Regina frowned.

"With the curse." Henry said simply.

"What do you mean curse?" Regina asked. She really didn't know what made him think the stories in his book were real.

"The curse that the evil and wicked queens cast."

"The evil and wicked queens?" Regina asked arching her eyebrow. "And who are they?"

"I'm not sure if I can say. You might get angry." Henry said.

"I won't get angry." Regina placed her hand on top of Henry's. "Come on Henry. You can tell me."

Henry nodded and then he pulled his hand from Regina's. He opened his book and flicked through the pages. Finally stopping he shuffled over in the bed so that he was closer to his mother. He then handed her the book and Regina looked down at it. "That's the evil queen and that's the wicked queen."

"And who's that one?" Regina asked pointing to the other woman on the picture.

"Oh that's the princess. The evil queen is the mother, the wicked queen and the princess are her daughters. The princess is the good one. She just wants to be free and live happily." Henry explained.

Regina nodded. "And who are they in this town then?" She asked. She wanted to know who he had labelled these people.

"Well the evil queen is Cora and the wicked queen is Zelena." Henry said. He never called Cora his grandmother and he never called Zelena is Aunt, and Regina never corrected him for it. She didn't see why she should they didn't act like they were. "And the princess…well that's you."

Regina looked up at Henry. "Me?"

Henry nodded. "Yes. You are the good one who just wants to be free and happy. You don't want to feel so controlled and ruled in your life. It's your mother and sister who drag you down. It explains it all in the book. Everyone is in it and they all have a story."

Regina looked down at the book. She did have to admit that the pictures did have some similarities and the thoughts of the young princess just wanting to feel free and happy were similar to her own thoughts but these were just stories. That's all they were. Fairytales were not true. "Henry I…"

But Henry interrupted. "They cast a dark curse, banishing everyone to another land. They took away all your memories so you wouldn't remember anything and they took away your true love."

"My true love?" Regina asked laughing a little. She really did have to agree with Emma, he did have some imagination.

"Yes, your true love. Robin Hood."

"My true love is Robin Hood? Henry really?"

"Yes, he is. I haven't seen him around here but they must be. Probably somewhere in the forest. They move about a lot and it is a big forest. Anyway Emma is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. She is the one who can break the curse, Snow White and Prince Charming sent her over to this land in the hope that one day she would come and break the curse, saving us all." Henry explained.

Regina nodded. As she looked down at her son she could see he really believed all this and she didn't really have the heart to break his belief in all this. What harm could it really do him believing it for now? He wasn't the only one who thought of her mother and sister as evil and wicked. She closed the book and gave it to Henry. "Well I'm sure if Emma sticks around she will do exactly as you say." She then stood up. "Now come on into bed. It's late and a school night."

Henry nodded and he shuffled back into bed and let his mother tuck him in. She leaned down and brushed her lips against his forehead. "Night mom."

"Night Henry. I love you."

"Love you more." Henry smiled.

"Not possible." Regina smiled. She then stood up and walked out of the room. It had been an eventful night and she really couldn't wait to just get to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Regina hurried around the kitchen, preparing breakfast and preparing Henry's lunch for school. Glancing up at the clock she sighed as she had still heard no movements from Henry's room. She ran her fingers through her hair and walked out of the kitchen and over to the bottom of the stairs. The last thing she needed was for them to be late.

"Henry? Henry are you up yet?" Regina shouted up the stairs. Silence followed. She rolled her eyes and began to make her way up the stairs. "Henry we haven't got time for you to go at a slow motion speed this morning. We need to get to school early this morning." Regina continued. She reached the top of the stairs and made her way over to Henry's bedroom. She pushed the door open and say him pulling on a jumper. He looked over at her and gave her his cheeky smile that she couldn't help but soften at. She then held her wrist up and pointed at her watch. "Come on. You will have to eat your toast on the way."

Turning on her heel she left the room with Henry now following her. "But you don't like me eating in the car."

"I know but we haven't got time this morning." Regina sighed.

"Why are you in such a hurry this morning mom. You are the boss at school, can't you go in when you want?" Henry asked. Regina laughed a little at his innocence. She wished things were that way.

"Things aren't that easy Henry. I can't just go in whenever I want because I am the boss. Anyway I have a meeting with my mother." Regina said. She really wasn't looking forward to the meeting with her mother. Any meeting with her mother turned into her setting her up with the latest posh boy that had crossed her sights. They all turned out to be arrogant pigs that she would never date in a million years. That and usually a lecture. That was the meetings with her mother.

"Bet your looking forward to that." Henry said sarcastically.

"Oh yes of course." Regina replied.

They walked into the kitchen and Regina got Henry's toast sliding it across the kitchen counter for him to catch. She then picked up his lunch box handing that to him. Picking up her bag and a couple of folders they made their way out towards the front hall and out the house.

It didn't take long to drive to the school. Henry hated going to school earlier as there was never any one around. He looked around him as Regina parked the car and gasped causing Regina to look over at him frowning.

"What? What is it Henry?" Regina asked.

"Look it's Emma. She's still here." Henry said happily. He quickly got out of the car and ran over to the school gate. "Emma! Wait!" Henry shouted stopping Emma in her tracks. She looked round giving Henry a small smile. She then looked up to see Regina walking over. She nodded in acknowledgment and then looked down at Henry. "Your still here." Henry said happily.

"Yea…had a bit of an accident. Ended up sleeping in the sheriff's office." Emma said frowning a little at the thought.

"Oh…what kind of accident? I hope nothing to serious?" Regina asked.

Emma looked up and saw actual concern in Regina's eyes. "No nothing overly serious. I'm not hurt or anything. But looks like I might be sticking around for a little bit."

"Well that will be great." Henry said. "Won't it mom?" He said looking up at Regina.

"Erm…yes. Of course it will." Regina smiled. She looked down at Henry and saw a real happiness in his eyes. She couldn't help but feel a little pang of jealousy to know that this woman stood in front of them put that happiness there. She was the woman who gave him up why did he want her around so much? She then thought about what Henry had told her the night before. About the curse and how Emma was suppose to be the saviour. Was this why he was so happy she was staying?

"Can I meet with Emma after school mom?" Henry asked breaking through into Regina's thoughts.

Regina was about to speak and then she wasn't sure she could. Should she let him see her? If she didn't she knew he would just go behind her back to see Emma himself. He had a mind of his own and was not one for letting people control him. She admired that about her son. She knew there was no way she could stop her son meeting up with his birth mother. But she still couldn't rid herself of the feeling of jealousy. What if he liked her better? What if he wanted to go and live with her? She shook her head as she heard Henry's voice again and his hand tugging on hers.

"Mom? Did you hear me?"

"Yes sorry. Well have you asked Emma Henry? She might be busy." Regina said.

Henry looked over at Emma. Emma could see he desperately wanted to spend time with her and in her own way she wanted to spend time with him. She wanted to get to know him a little more. She supposed it was only natural. She had given birth to him after all. "It's alright with me if it is alright with your mother." Emma replied.

Henry then turned back to look at Regina, his eyes pleading with her to say yes. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Yes of course. As long as you bring him back for tea." Regina said.

"Of course." Emma nodded.

"Yes!" Henry said cheerily. "You know what time school finishes right? Just meet me here."

Sitting in her office Regina had tried to work her way through her many pieces of paper work but her mind just went straight to Henry and Emma. She wondered what he would talk about with Emma. What he would tell her. She wondered if he would say that she was a horrible mother, or that she was a good mother. She hoped he thought of her as a good mother.

She jumped as there was a knock on her office door. She gave a command to come in and her mother entered the room. Regina glanced down at her watch not believing it was that time already. She hadn't even mentally prepared herself for the meeting with her mother yet. She plastered a smile on her face and looked up at her mother. "Good morning mother."

"Morning Regina." Cora said sitting herself down in front of Regina's desk. "I trust you remember your sister is having her annual Storybrooke gala night?"

Regina cursed in her head. She had not remembered. She hated the annual gala night. It was always full of posh people who thought they were better than they were. "Of course I remembered mother. How could I forget."

"I know you didn't Regina. That is part of the reason why I am here." Cora sighed. She then stood up from the chair and began to walk around Regina's office. This always made Regina feel uneasy. She could never explain why. "There is a man I want to introduce you to tonight."

"Oh mother do you have to? Every time we go through this. I do not need to your set me up." Regina sighed.

"Regina you need to find a husband. You are not getting any younger. If it wasn't for me you would probably end up with some thief." Cora said.

Regina frowned. It wasn't the first time her mother had said that to her and she always wondered why she seemed to picture her ending up with a thief. She rolled her eyes. "Mother I just…"

"Regina all I am doing is trying to help you dear." Cora interrupted. "Without me think about how you would end up."

Regina thought about it. She suspected she would end up living just fine. Happy and free but she wouldn't dare say so. "I know mother." She said knowing it was much easier to agree with her mother.

"Now who is this woman that turned up in Storybrooke last night?" Cora asked.

"What? Emma?" Regina asked. "She's no one."

"Not quite what I have been hearing Regina." Cora smirked. She sat back down in front of Regina. "Sheriff Graham painted quite a different picture."

Regina sighed. "Okay fine. She is Henry's birth mother."

"And why is she here? Why did Henry go to find her?"

"I don't know. I guess he just wanted to know where he came from. Where his roots are from. Most children who are adopted want to find all that out at some point don't they." Regina said. "She has made it quite clear she is no threat to me so it is fine."

"So she isn't going to try and take Henry from you?" Cora asked.

"No of course she isn't. She and Henry are going to spend some time together today. But that is all. She is not going to take him from me." Regina tried her best to show she was as convinced of that as she appeared. But she wasn't so sure. It was a fear of hers now that Emma would grow so attached to Henry that perhaps she would decided she wanted him with her. Regina could try and fight it but it all came down to what Henry would want at the end of it. "I can handle it mother."

"I'm sure you can Regina. I would just keep a close eye on this Emma if I were you." Cora then stood up and began to walk towards the door. "I will see you tonight Regina. Do not be late." Cora called as she walked out from Regina's office.

As the bell rang signalling the end of the school day Henry ran out smiling as he saw Emma stood at the school gates waiting on him. He ran over to her. "You came."

"Of course I did kid." Emma smiled.

They were just about to leave when they heard Regina shouting on them. "Henry, Emma hold on." Regina ran over as best she could in her heels. She placed her hand on Henry's shoulder but kept her gaze on Emma. "Listen I know I don't know you very well but I trust you will look after my son." Emma nodded her head. "And I have a favour to ask of you."

"What is it?" Emma frowned.

"Could you keep Henry for a little longer tonight? Henry has keys to the house. You can go back there. Get him ready for bed. All that kind of stuff. I just have this thing I forgot about and I can't get out of it." Regina explained. "I can pay you for the extra time if you want."

"No there would be no need for that" Emma said holding her hands up. "I am quite happy to do without the money."

"So you will do me this favour?"

Emma nodded her head. "Yea sure."

Regina smiled. She then looked down at Henry. She leaned down and cupped his face in her hands. "Be good."

"I'm always good mom." Henry smiled.

"Of course you are." She kissed his forehead and then let him leave watching him walking away with Emma by his side.


	13. Chapter 13

Emma and Henry were now sat in the park. Henry hadn't stopped talking. He was determined to find out everything he could about Emma.

"So kid what is the real reason you came to find me?" Emma asked.

"I told you the reason I came to get you. It's so you can save us all."

"Oh yes this curse thing right? I don't see any signs of a curse and I certainly don't see any fairytale characters here." Emma said.

Henry rolled his eyes. He took out his fairytale book and opened it flicking through the pages. "You see this woman here." He pointed to a picture of a young princess. "That is my mom. She is the daughter of the Evil queen and her sister is this wicked witch who was queen also. That is Cora and Zelena."

"You mean Zelena the mayor woman?" Emma asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yea that's my mom's sister." Henry nodded. "Look here they are." Henry pointed at another picture. "They cast this horrible curse so they could try and make a better lives for themselves in turn ruining everyone else's. Especially my moms."

"And how did they ruin your moms life?" Emma asked. She could feel herself being sucked into the story.

"Well when my mom was younger she wished to meet her true love. The fairy Tinkerbell heard her and used pixie dust to show my mom her true love. That man was Robin Hood. They met and fell in love at first sight. The evil queen found out about the love and forbid her to have anything to do with a thief. So she ran away to be with her true love. The evil queen sent guards out to find her but they hid so well that they could never find her. But the evil queen put in the curse that when they reached this new land that my mom and her true love would not remember one another. Would not know either existed." Henry explained.

"Okay and why would she do all of this?"

"Because no daughter of hers should be with a common thief. It explains it all in the book. You should really read it." Henry sighed. "Anyway you are the one to break the curse."

"Me? How am I meant to break a curse Henry?" Emma asked. She really did not understand where he got all of this from. Surely he didn't just look at this book one day and decide everyone in the town he lived in was part of the book.

"You are the saviour. I don't know how you will break the curse. All I know is that you will and you have to do it Emma. You have to stop the evil queen and wicked witch. They can't win. Good always defeats evil."

Emma just looked at Henry. He really believed all this. She sighed and turned away looking out into the park. "Why can't your mom break this curse?" She asked playing along with him.

Henry shrugged. "She's just not the one to do it. But if you break the curse then my mom can find her true love again. She can be with him and show the evil queen that love is strength and not weakness. I think that is what my mom is meant to do."

Later on that night Regina stared into the mirror. She was now dressed in a long, slinky dark blue cocktail dress. Her hair slightly curled so it bounced off her shoulders. She really didn't want to go. She hated the gala ball nights. She hated being around all the people there. She hated being around her sister and mother. Her sister looking down on her and her mother being overbearing with her. She looked round at the clock on her bedroom wall and sighed. She knew she should get going. If she were late her mother would never let her hear the end of it. Picking up her coat and bag she made her way out of her room and the house. She decided to drive meaning she could make a quicker exit later on in the night. As she drove down to the town hall she thought about what would most likely happen that night.

She would be introduced to countless men and women with arrogant attitudes and high opinions of themselves. Her mother would try throwing her at the many men she thought suited her, not really caring what she thought about them. She felt as if she were some princess being prepared to be married off. She didnt want riches. She didn't want a man that would take her like a possession. All she wanted was to feel free. To feel happy. She wanted a man that would look after her but let her have her independence. That would respect her. A man that would love her for everything she was not just how she looked on the outside.

She parked up outside the town hall and made her way in slowly. The hall was decorated with cream coloured ribbons, elegant bunton, white tablecloths. You could tell her sister had put a lot of time and effort into it. Scanning the room she searched for her mother and sister.

She spotted her sister wearing a long dark green dress that sparkled as the light hit her. Her auburn hair elegantly tied up. Moving her eyes to the side she saw her mother in a big red coloured dress, her mother always seemed to go over the top. She walked towards them plastering a smile onto her face.

"Oh Regina." Cora smiled. As Regina reached her she pulled her into a hug and whispered. "I thought I told you to be on time."

"Sorry mother." Regina whispered back.

Cora pulled away and then placing a hand on Regina's back she guided her around the room introducing her to many people. She then stopped at one tall man. He was a handsome sort of man. He had sandy coloured short hair and big green eyes that sparkled. Regina thought perhaps her mother had finally got something right.

"Regina I would like you to meet Andrew." Cora smiled. "Andrew this is my daughter Regina, remember I told you about her."

"Ah yes of course." He said in a deep posh voice. "Well it is a pleasure to meet you finally Regina." He said holding out his hand to her. She placed her hand in his and he gently shook it. She gave him a little smile but did not say a word. She was hoping to try and escape all this quickly.

"You know Andrew is the son of a lord Regina, very wealthy family aren't you Andrew?" Cora said trying to push the conversation.

"We are indeed. Don't think our money will run out any time soon." He said with a chuckle.

Regina rolled her eyes. She hated the kind that bragged. "How nice for you." She said not hiding her sarcastic tone receiving a glare from Cora.

"Your mother told me you are single Regina…" He said. She did not know if he was asking her a question of stating this to her but she had a rough idea of what he was going to say next. "I think it would be an excellent idea for us to go out for dinner one night. What do you say?"

Regina just stared up at him. She then glanced to the side to see her mother's face. She knew her mother wanted her to say yes. But she couldn't. She just couldn't do it anymore. She didn't want to. She would pay the price of her mother's wrath if she really had to. "You know I think I am busy."

"When?" Andrew asked a little confused. "I did not set a date."

"I am busy pretty much every day from now until whenever. So thank you but no thanks." And with that Regina pulled herself from her mother's grasp and pushed her way through the crowds. She wanted to get out of there. She wanted to be free from all of this. She felt as if she were suffocating in it all. She pushed past another couple of people, tripping up a little she stumbled falling into someone who caught her just in time before she fell onto the floor.

"I am so sorry mi'lady." Regina looked up to see who had caught her. It was a young man. A very handsome young man in her eyes. He had short dark brown hair and big blue eyes that she seemed to get lost in. She didnt think she had ever seen him around before. "Are you alright ?" He asked. She shook her head trying to make herself speak but no words seemed to form in her throat. She was lost in him. She couldn't explain why. She didn't even know him. "Did I hurt you?"

"What? No!" Regina said finally.

"It's just you shook your head when I asked if you were alright…" He said frowning a little.

"No sorry I just …" She wasn't sure what she was trying to say. She was lost. She straightened herself up and pulled away from his strong grip but she didn't once take her eyes away from his. "I think it was my fault, I can be quite clumsy."

"With those shoes on I am not surprised." He laughed a little. Regina looked down at her very high heeled shoes and laughed a little. "You know I cannot believe my manners. I have not even introduced myself to you. My names Robin." He held out his hand to her.

Regina looked down at his hand then back up to his eyes. "I'm Regina." She said placing her small hand into his. His hand seemed to envelope hers and he wound his fingers round. He gently shook her hand and they just stood there for what seemed like forever.

"Regina…" He repeated. "You are the mayors sister?" Regina nodded her head. "I have heard many things about you."

"All good I hope."

"Of course." He replied giving her a smile that seemed to make her go weak at the knees. "Well it was lovely meeting you Regina." He took his hand from hers.

"You too." She said. She then turned on her heel and began to walk away. She could feel his eyes on her as she walked away and she smiled to herself.

Robin couldn't seem to take his eyes off this woman as she walked away from him. Her long dark blue dress seemed to accent all her curves perfectly, her brown shoulder length hair bounced off her shoulders as she moved and her eyes. Those big chocolate brown orbs sparkled and he knew he would not be able to get her out of his mind. _Regina._ He said to himself. He knew he had to find her again. And he knew that he would find her again.


	14. Chapter 14

Robin had spent the next few days working up the courage to go and see Regina. After the gala night he had made it his goal to find her and he had found it to be a very easy task. Yet when it came to the moment to go and talk to her he found that task was not so easy. He so badly wanted to speak to her, to ask her out. He wanted to spend more time with her. Any time he could with her. He stood at the gate of the school and watched as the last of the children filed out. He knew she would most likely be alone now. He knew it was probably the perfect moment to go and talk to her. Yet his nerves held him back.

He sighed and the kicked at the wall, instantly regretting it. He then looked up and a smile crept onto his face. There she was, in all her glory. Wearing a black fitting pencil skirt that hugged her hips and a red silk shirt closed just enough to look professional, yet open enough to tease any man that would look her way. His eyes wandered down her legs. He long slender legs that wore black silken tights and her high heels which just seemed to accentuate her legs further.

He decided that this was his moment. If he didn't go to her now he would regret it. Taking a deep breath he nodded to himself and began to run over to her. "Regina!" He called.

Regina looked up and smiled. She instantly recognised him. The man from the gala night. The man she had fallen into. The very handsome man she had not stopped thinking about. "Robin. What are you doing here?" Regina asked.

"Well I…" Robin started and then thought about what words should escape his mouth next. "I…I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask me something?" Regina asked raising one of her eyebrows.

"Yes, something I wanted to ask you the other night but I just…I don't know I guess I got nervous and couldn't." Robin sighed.

"What is it?" Regina asked. She wasn't sure what to expect. What could he possibly have to ask her?

"You see the thing is…" Robin started and then shook his head. He ran his fingers through his hair and then decided to start again. "Regina I was wondering if you would go out on a date with me?" He asked finally. He looked up into her big brown orbs waiting for an answer, hoping it would be the one he wanted.

"Go out on a date with you?" Regina repeated. She wasn't sure what to say. She wanted to. Oh how she wanted to go on a date with this man. But then she thought about her mother and what she would say. She doubted her mother would ever approve. But then why should she care? It was her life. She then crashed back to reality. It hadn't been her life for some time now.

Robin could see she was hesitating and his worst fear seemed to be coming alive. He needed to try and rescue this. He needed to persuade her to say yes. "Before you answer…I can see you are hesitant…but please let me set a condition for you, it might make things easier for you."

"A condition?"

"Yes, a deal of sorts you could say." Robin replied.

"Okay, so what is this deal then?" Regina asked.

"Let me take you out on one date, and if on that one date I cannot show you a good time, If on that one date you cannot fall for me then I will leave you alone. I will not ask you out again. But if you do have a good time, and you do end up liking me I can take you out on another date."

Regina thought about this deal. She liked the idea of it but she had a pretty good idea of who was going to win this deal. She smiled and nodded her head. "Okay. You have yourself a deal." She said holding out her hand.

Robin smiled and took her small hand in his shaking it gently. "Great. Shall I meet you at yours for say around seven?"

"What you want to go out tonight?"

"Yes, if you are available." Robin said.

"Well…I guess I can be." Regina shrugged.

"Great, see you at yours for seven." Robin said. He began to walk away.

"Wait how do you know where I live?" Regina called after him.

"Everyone knows where you live Mi'lady." He called back as he continued to walk away a little more confidence in his stride. He had gotten her to agree to go out with him. He had big plans for her tonight and he couldn't wait for it all to happen.


	15. Chapter 15

Seven o'clock had come round pretty quickly. Regina had finally settled on wearing a simple royal blue coloured dress with black patent high heels deciding it should be fine for whatever she and Robin were going to be doing that night. She had arranged for Emma to come round here to watch Henry while she was out which Henry was happy about.

However at the moment Henry was following her around as she was trying to get ready telling her all about how the man she was going out with was her true love. "Come on mom just look at the book and tell me that's not him." Henry said for at least the tenth time.

"Henry I need to finish doing my hair." Regina sighed. She looked into the mirror and ran her fingers through it trying to make it look presentable.

"Mom your hair looks fine. Now look here." Henry said pushing the book onto her vanity table.

Regina looked down at the book. She saw a picture of the character Henry had been going on about, Robin Hood. She couldn't help but laugh a little. "You think I am going out with Robin Hood?" Regina asked raising her eyebrows at him.

"No I know you are going out with Robin Hood mom and you see the thing is he has been your true love before. Back in the Enchanted Forest you and he fell in love and got married and everything. You are soul mates." Henry said trying to explain it all to his mother but seeing she didn't believe him.

"Henry you have told me this before and just because I am going out with a man named Robin does not make him Robin Hood. And as for the soul mates thing I only met him the other night and today. We hardly know each other so I can't say if we are soul mates or not."

"Mom believe me you are. You will see. One day you will see I was right all along." Henry said as he walked out of the room. Regina chuckled to herself and went back to looking in the mirror. Henry ran downstairs and just as he reached the bottom there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" He shouted and he walked over to the door, placing his book on the table near the door he placed his other hand on the door handle and pulled it open smiling as he saw Robin stood on the other side.

"Hi there…I'm looking for Regina…" The man said.

"Yea she's my mom." Henry smiled. "She's just finishing off getting ready. Would you like to come in?"

"Sure." Robin smiled. He stepped into the house, his hands in his pockets and looked around him. He knew it was a big house but he never imagined it looking this big. He then looked back down at Henry who had been staring at him.

"I'm Henry." He said holding out his hand to Robin.

"Robin." He replied taking the young boys hand in his and shaking it.

"I hope your taking my mom out somewhere nice." Henry said just as Emma walked out into the hallway.

"Kid I'm sure Robin doesn't want to reveal all his plans to you." Emma smirked. "And of course he is going to take her somewhere nice. He's trying to impress her." Emma said whispering the last part into Henry's ear making him giggle a little.

"Oh Robin hi." Regina said from the top of the stairs. She rushed down the stairs and walked over to them all a big smile on her face. "I didn't realise you were here. Shall we go?"

"Yea." Robin smiled. "See you later Henry, Emma." He turned and walked towards the door.

Regina grabbed her bag and her coat and then walked back over to Henry placing a gentle kiss on the top of his head. "Be good for Emma please and I want you in bed for half past nine you hear me?"

"Yes mom." Henry mumbled.

"Good boy. Emma help yourself to whatever in the house." Regina said giving Emma a smile.

"Thanks." Emma replied. "Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She shouted after them as they left the house.

As Regina and Robin walked along the road they shared an awkward silence. Both wanted to talk but neither knew what to say first. Robin stole a glance Regina and loved what he saw. Her dress fit her figure perfectly, showing her off in all the best areas. Her hair bounced off her shoulders as she walked and well the only way he could describe her was she was perfect. Regina looked over and Robin quickly looked straight in front of him. He couldn't believe she caught him looking at her.

Regina giggled a little and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "So where are we going then?" Regina asked finally breaking the silence that had taken hold of them.

"Well I thought perhaps I would take you for something to eat…" Robin said.

"Oh so we are going to granny's?"

"Not quite." Robin replied. He gave her a big smile which she returned.

"I'm not sure what to think now." Regina giggled.

He chuckled and they walked on a little further. He then stopped making Regina stop. He stood in front of her and took her hands in his. "Do you trust me?" He asked.

She looked up into his eyes and for some reason, even though she didn't know this man very well, she did trust him. With all her heart. She couldn't explain why, she didn't know why, but she did. She nodded her head. "Yes I trust you."

He smiled at her. "Close your eyes." She hesitated for a moment. "Trust me I won't let anything happen to you." She nodded and closed her eyes. She felt him move and his hands moved to her wais sending shivers up her spine. She let him guide her forward, putting all the trust she had in him. She tried to listen out for any sign of where they could be, smell anything around them but she had no idea where he was taking her and she had to admit she loved it. "Okay stop." He said into her ear, his breath brushing against her neck making her shiver once more.

"Can I open my eyes?" She asked. He had left her side and she felt the loss of contact, feeling lost within herself now.

"Hold on just one moment." He said. He quickly rushed about making sure everything was perfect. He then stood up and looked over at her a smile on his face. As he looked at her, just standing there, her eyes closed he couldn't help but think once more just how beautiful she was. So graceful. He walked towards her and slowly placed his hands back on her hips as he stood behind her resting his chin on her shoulder. "You can open your eyes now." He said quietly.

Regina's eyes fluttered open and she gasped as she saw what he had prepared for them. They were on a hill top, one that looked over the whole town, showing off the stars sparkling in the sky and the lights from the town illuminating it. On the ground was a blanket, some food and a bottle of wine with two glasses. She smiled as she took it all in. He had really prepared all this for her? On their first date. She had a feeling that perhaps she would be seeing this man again. The date had not even really started yet but he had already made her fall for him. She turned in his arms and looked up into his big blue eyes. She just stared up at him scared to speak in case the moment between them was ruined.

He looked down into her chocolate brown orbs and it was in the moment that he knew he had fallen for her, head over heels and here was no going back. He couldn't explain why but it was like he had known her for years, like he had loved her for years and unbeknownst to him she felt exactly the same about him. It was Robin to break the silence between them. "So…what do you think? Do you like it?" He asked.

"It's lovely Robin, it really is." Regina replied.

"Well I am glad you like it mi'lady." He pulled away. He desperately wanted to kiss her but as it was only he beginning of the date he didn't want to push her. Tonight had to be perfect and he would make sure of it. He held onto her hand and brought her over to the blanket. He motioned for hr to sit down, which she did. He sat down beside her and began to dish out some food. He handed her a plate and she thanked him. He then poured some wine and handed her a glass.

Regina took the glass from him and looked out at the town below them. She couldn't believe she had never been to this place, that she didn't know it existed. "It really is lovely up here Robin. I didn't even know there was a place here with a view of the whole town."

"I thought you would like it." He said giving her smile. She took a sip of her wine and he spoke further. "So tell me more about yourself Regina. I want to know everything, the good and bad parts, leave no stone unturned. What is the past of Regina."

Regina giggled a little and rested back on her hand. She placed her glass down on an even part of the ground and ran her fingers through her hair. "Well, my life hasn't been that exciting. My childhood was normal I guess…well I think so. If you can count a controlling mother, a sibling rivalry between my sister and I as normal."

"Controlling mother? Sister rivalry? Please continue." He said making her giggle at his interest in her,

"It's nothing really. My mother has always just been a very controlling woman. She was the same to my father, before he passed away…" Regina stopped as she spoke about her father. It had been so long since she had talked about him.

"Oh I am sorry to hear your father passed away." Robin said placing a hand on top of hers.

"It's okay…it was a long time ago now. I was very close to him. But my mother I just, I don't know I guess we seem to clash. I have different ideas of how I want my life to be to what she thinks my life should be like. She wants me to have the best of the best but what she doesn't seem to realise is that what she thinks is best I don't." Regina sighed. "I'm sorry you probably didn't want to hear all this right?"

"No no continue. I want to know everything about you." Robin said. "What about you and your sister? You say you're not close."

"Oh definitely not. Never have been and I doubt we ever will be. I don't know why. Just one of those things I guess."

"Family's eh?" Robin laughed.

"Yep." Regina laughed back.

"And Henry…who's his father?" Robin asked.

"Ah well you see the thing with Henry I adopted him. I don't exactly know who his father is. His biological mother is Emma."

"The woman who was at your house?" Robin asked.

"Yes. Henry went to find her. It's a long story, a story your probably wouldn't believe."

"Try me."

"Okay." Regina sighed. She went on to explain why she had Henry, her desperation for a child and the only way she could have one was through adoption. She explained how Mr Gold helped her and how her mother and sister hated the idea and saw it as a waste of her life. She then went on to tell Robin about Henry's new phase and how he thinks everyone in the town is a fairytale character from his book and how Emma is the saviour who will save them all from the Evil Queen and Wicked Witches' curse.

Robin nodded trying to follow the story. "Okay so who is the evil queen and wicked witch?"

"Believe it or not my mother is the evil queen and my sister is the wicked witch." Regina giggled. "But I can't argue with him there."

Robin laughed a little. "And who are you in the story?"

"I am the innocent princess of the evil queen who just wanted to be free from her mother's controlling power." Regina said. She then thought about what she had said. She could see where Henry was coming from with that part of the story. That was kind of like her life. "You are in the story to."

"Oh I am? And who am I?" Robin asked.

"Robin Hood."

"Robin Hood. Well at least your boy gave me a good character."

Regina giggled. "Yes. Well I am sure it is just a phase. Emma thinks so too. I suppose it is good as he found his biological mother. It would have happened at some point in his life. I just didn't think it would be as soon as this. I will admit I did feel a bit…jealous I guess when Emma turned up. I don't think I was ready to share Henry. But I see that he needs her just as much as he needs me."

"Well it is good you get on with Emma. Many mothers wouldn't be like you." Robin said.

"I am trying. My mother thinks it is ridiculous and I should tell Emma to leave. But I know if I do that I will push Henry away and that is the last thing I want. Especially with the way he is just now." Regina sighed. "Anyway I think that is enough about me. I feel like all I have done is talk."

"I wanted to know about you…I like that all you have done is talk." He said. "I like finding out about such a beautiful woman."

Regina could feel the blush rising up onto her cheeks. She wasn't used to such compliments, but she had to admit she liked them. She stared into his eyes. She was ready for him to make a move if he was ready. She just needed to signal to him somehow. So she let her eyes flick to his lips and then back up to his eyes a couple of times hoping that would be enough for him to realise what she wanted him to do. And it was. He took her signal, he moved closer to her, the distance between them hardly anything. He leaned in, his hand cupping her cheek pulling her towards him, closer and closer until finally the gap was closed. Their lips connected together and the sparks flew from them. He licked her bottom lip asking for the entrance that she gladly gave him. Their tongues danced together and he moved his hands to her waist pulling her closer to him, sending her glass of wine flying but neither caring. Her arms found their way to around his shoulders and they stayed like this for a while neither wanting to part for a while.


	16. Chapter 16

It was the next day and while Henry was spending some time with Emma, once again, Regina was sat in Granny's enjoying a coffee. She had been staring out the window the whole time thinking about her night with Robin and how perfectly it all went. She couldn't help the smile on her face as she thought about it and even the end to the night she felt was perfect.

_As Robin walked Regina home he held onto her hand, their fingers entwined together. She loved the closeness between them, she loved how it felt as if they had known each other for years. She glanced over at Robin who had been looking at her and smiled. She then looked forward again and noticed they had arrived to just outside her house and she couldn't help but feel the sadness in her knowing the night was to be over. She stopped outside her garden path which lead to her house and turned to look at Robin, not letting go of his hand._

_"Tonight has been wonderful Robin." Regina smiled._

_"So I won the deal?" Robin asked cheekily making Regina laugh a little._

_"Maybe." she replied. She then stepped forwards and brushed her lips against his answering his question fully with just that one kiss. _

_"Can I take that as a yes to you going out with me again?" He asked not moving from the short distance between them, wanting her lips back on his desperately._

_"Yes you can." She replied in a mere whisper and then within a minute her lips were back on his, her arms round his neck, his round her waist pulling her body closer to his._

Regina sighed contentedly and didn't notice as Mary-Margaret slipped herself down on the chair opposite Regina. Mary-Margaret coughed announcing her presence and shaking Regina from her thoughts. Regina looked over at Mary-Margaret and smiled.

"Well?" Mary-Margaret asked desperate to hear how Regina's night had went.

"Well what?"

"How did it go?"

"How do you know about it?" Regina asked and then knew it was a stupid question. _Of course, Emma. _"Forget that. I know how you know." Regina rolled her eyes.

"She only told me because I asked why she had been looking after Henry again. Anyway come on, how did it go?" Mary-Margaret asked once more showing her desperation to know everything about Regina's night.

"Well… it was…it was perfect." Regina gushed slightly as she thought about it once more. "He had arranged a little picnic up on this little hill top that looks over the whole town. I didn't even know this place was there. We talked the whole night, well I more talked and he listened. He wanted to know everything about me and then…we kissed…a lot."

"You kissed?" Mary-Margaret's eyes widened.

Regina nodded. She rested her elbow on the table and then her chin on her hand. "He wants to take me out again." Regina said in a not so excited voice.

Mary-Margaret frowned at this. "Why don't you sound more excited about that?"

"It's just, you know what my mother can get like. I don't want her to ruin this and you know if she finds out she will." Regina sighed.

"Don't let her find out then." Mart-Margaret said simply.

"Easier said than done. We live in a small town. She is bound to find out at some point and if we do continue this relationship and things get serious, well I can't hide the relationship forever can I?"

"Regina don't you think you are getting way ahead of yourself? You only went on one date with this man and you are already worrying about the future of the relationship. Why don't you take each day as it comes. Go out with him some more, don't tell your mother about it, just enjoy your time with this man that you so clearly like. If something more comes from it then cross that bridge then. But for now, for goodness sake Regina enjoy yourself." Mary-Margaret said placing her hand on top of Regina's which was resting on the table.

"I guess you're right. I am getting ahead of myself."

* * *

Later that night as Regina and Henry sat down to dinner she asked him how his day with Emma had gone. "We didn't do much really. Just investigated some more." Henry replied before taking another mouthful of his dinner.

"Investigated?" Regina asked. She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer. She had a feeling it would be more about the whole fairytale thing, and her feeling was soon confirmed with Henry's answer.

"Yea, investigated more into the curse. Strange things have been happening around here lately. Don't you think?"

"I haven't really noticed to be honest." Regina shrugged her shoulders.

"You haven't noticed that the clock on the clock tower now works? A clock that hasn't worked in forever…" Henry said shocked that his mother couldn't see how things were beginning to change in their town.

"Of course I noticed that. Zelena must have got someone in to fix it. It has been mentioned before Henry. So is Emma sticking around then?" Regina asked. She didn't mind Emma being around, not really. Sometimes she felt a little jealousy run through her when she saw how close Emma and Henry had become in such a short space of time but she knew she couldn't keep Henry from Emma, it would only drive him closer to her.

"I would say so. Do you not know that she is not the deputy at the Sheriff's office?" Henry asked frowning a little. He would have thought his mother would have heard that information. Most of the town had.

"No…no I didn't know that." Regina shook her head as she answered.

"Yea, your mother wasn't very happy about it…come to mention it neither was Zelena but Sheriff Graham was insistent that Emma become his deputy."

"Really?" Regina could only imagine how annoyed her mother and sister would be. They didn't like change and considering their feelings towards Emma being in town she knew they would definitely not like Emma being deputy. "How angry on a scale of one to ten did my mother and Zelena seem to be?" Regina feared the answer.

"I would say a nine, close to ten." Henry replied.

Regina sighed. She had a feeling it would probably be that high. She knew she should probably go speak to them, try and make the peace in some way, try and make sure they didn't do anything bad. She had expressed her wishes for Emma to be left alone but she knew her more and sister rarely respected such wishes when they didn't like someone.

* * *

The next day, around lunch time she went out to Zelena's office knowing she would find both Zelena and her mother there. She climbed the stairs trying to think what to say to her mother and Zelena to convince them not to do anything to Emma. She sighed knowing it was probably a waste of her time but at least she would have tried. She knocked on her sisters office door and awaited the command to step into the room. As soon as it came she slowly opened the door, slipping into the room seeing her mother and sister sitting down at a big desk. She flashed them a smile and then closed the door behind her.

"Why little sis to what do we owe this pleasure." Zelena said not hiding her sarcastic tone.

"Well…I just wanted a little talk with the both of you…about Emma…" Regina started but was soon interrupted by Cora.

"Ah yes, _her._" Cora rolled her eyes. "We have just been talking about our dear Miss Swan haven't we Zelena?" Zelena nodded her head and Regina could see the evil glint in their eyes. She knew exactly the nature of their conversation and she knew it would be one she would disagree on.

"I heard last night from Henry that she has become deputy."

"Yes, we tried to convince Graham that was not a good idea but he had decide not to listen to us, not exactly his best move." Cora said in an unimpressed tone.

"Well I don't know…she seems like she would be a good deputy…seems like she could handle the job well." Regina tried to counter.

"What?" Cora asked narrowing her eyes and standing up.

Regina bit her lip a little. "She just seems that kind of person…I guess."

Cora began to walk towards Regina making Regina feel a little awkward and slightly scared if she was honest about it. She didn't know the full extent of what her mother was capable of but she knew she was capable of a lot of horrible things. Cora placed a hand on Regina's shoulder and began to guide her over, closer towards where Zelena was sat. "Why on earth would you think Emma being deputy a good thing Regina? You need her out of the way don't you?"

"Why would I need her out of the way?" Regina frowned.

"We have seen how much time she has been spending with Henry. Is that not hard for you little sis? Your little boy spending so much time with the woman who gave him up. Becoming so close to her, having a bond with her that let's face it he will never have with you." Zelena said with a smirk on her face.

Cora pushed Regina down onto a chair and Regina looked from Cora to Zelena suddenly feeling that perhaps it was not a good idea to come and talk to her mother and sister. She always felt looked down on around them. Like she wasn't as good as them. Like they had some power over her. "Emma is taking Henry away from you Regina, can't you see that?" Cora said placing a hand on Regina's cheek making her flinch a little at the contact.

"No…no she isn't mother. Emma told me she wouldn't be taking Henry away. She is just spending time with him."

"Regina you are so naive my girl." Cora sighed. "You see only the good in people never the bad, it is one of your many weaknesses."

Regina frowned. "Mother please all I wanted to come and say to you both was that I don't want you to do anything to Emma. I don't want anything to happen to her to make her disappear. Right now Henry needs her around."

"Oh Regina can't you see if she left you would have your boy back fully. He would be yours and only yours." Cora replied.

"Plus Emma has become too big for her boots. Walking around as if she runs the place." Zelena hissed.

Regina sighed. "I don't think she thinks she runs the place…"

"You take too much after your father Regina." Cora said as she walked around the desk sitting back down in her seat which was beside Zelena. "You will see Emma for who she is soon Regina and then you will come running to us asking for our help."

"I don't think so mother." Regina said standing up from the chair. "I have said what I wanted to say now I think I should leave." Regina turned on her heel and just as she was about to reach for the door Cora called her name.

"Regina, you will see. Emma needs to leave."

Regina didn't say a word. She didn't even turn round. She just walked out of the room leaving Cora and Zelena alone. Zelena looked over at Cora. "So what is the plan?" She asked.

"I think Sheriff Graham has been around too long. He is beginning to become suspicious about things and I do not know how but it seems as if he is remembering things." Cora sighed.

"Which is dangerous, especially considering how close he is with Emma, with what Henry has been harping on about Emma may become suspicious."

"Exactly." Cora nodded. "So I think it's time for Sheriff Graham to go."

"But that will mean Emma will become Sheriff." Zelena said.

"Well that is a price we will have to pay. We cannot afford to keep Graham around for much longer. We shall get rid of him and then figure out a way to get rid of Emma before she does anything about this curse." Cora replied an evil glint sparkling in her eye.

* * *

**So guys I hope you are enjoying this story so far. I just wanted to leave a little message to let you know that I have started another story (for all my sins - writing four stories will keep me very busy! ha!). This story I had to start because the idea would just not leave my mind. The story is called Regina's Second Chance and this is the link - s/10711435/1/Regina-s-Second-Chance Give it a read if you think it sounds good. I have a few ideas for it. But don't worry it will not stop me writing this story!**


End file.
